Believe in Fate
by woodluvsme
Summary: Sequel to Change of Heart. Hermione has chosen Draco over Ron, but Ron won't give her up without a fight. When Draco is sent to Azkaban, will Ron get the chance he so desperately wants?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters in this story and any references to HP books 1-6 belong to her Highness J. K. Rowling. This is just my humble fanfiction.

This story is a sequel to my fanfiction, Change of Heart. If you have not read it, I encourage you to check it out first. Thanks!

_**PROLOGUE**_

It's almost time.

Hermione Granger realized she had been daydreaming. She should have never allowed herself to sit and drift off like she did. Now she had only five more minutes to get ready. Sometimes it was just too easy for her to get caught up in memories.

But today was not a day to dwell on the past.

She got up and walked over to the window. She stood looking out over the castle grounds and surrounding forests, a faint smile on her lips. The view was breathtaking. Ireland was so beautiful in the springtime. She could see people meandering through the gardens taking in the colors of the flowers planted along the paths. There was a huge fountain in the center of the drive, and the water reflected the sunlight streaming down from a cloudless sky. The setting was perfect.

She turned from the window and went back to the dressing table and sat down. She checked her hair in the mirror again as she already had a thousand times that morning. It was still completely smooth and shiny and was piled on top of her head in an elegant arrangement. Soft ringlets framed her face. Her makeup was done, but she touched up her lips again just to make sure. She wanted everything to be just right.

It's not everyday a girl gets married.

Not only was she getting married, but she was getting married to her soul mate, the man she loved more than life itself. Her heart swelled at the thought until she felt it would surely burst out of her chest.

Her dress was hanging by the window, a beautiful vision of white silk and lace. The sleeves were short and draped off of her shoulders. The skirt was full and beautifully beaded as was the bodice. When she tried it on, she felt like a princess. She couldn't wait to wear it for real, which would be in just a few moments.

As if she had read her mind, Hermione's mother entered the room to help her dress. She looked beautiful as well in her simple but elegant ivory suit.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Her mother said in a concerned tone.

Hermione smiled for her mother. "Yes, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little tired from all the preparation over the last few weeks."

"Come on, then, Sweetheart," her mother said then, visibly relieved. "Let's get you ready."

"Sure, Mum," she said. She checked the mirror one final time and then got up. Her mother was now holding her dress so that she could step into it. As the lace sleeves slid up her arms and into place, she almost sighed. It made her feel so beautiful. Her mother finished with the zip in the back, and Hermione turned in front of the mirror to see the full effect of hair, makeup, and the dress. She hoped her husband-to-be loved it as much as she did.

There was a soft knock at the door, and her father entered. He ducked his head quickly but not before Hermione saw him quickly brush a tear from his cheek. He came into the room and gave her a gentle hug, taking care not to touch her dress. Her father was showing a brave face, but Hermione knew he was nervous.

Her mother and father were the only Muggles in a castle full of wizards.

"Dad, you look so handsome," Hermione told him as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I won't look too out of place? Should I dress more like the magic folk?"

"Oh, no Dad. You look absolutely wonderful!"

Mr. Granger blushed and ran his hands over his tuxedo jacket. "So, we have about five minutes until the wedding starts. As you ready to go, my dear?"

"Yes, just about. I have one more thing to do and I'll be ready."

Hermione walked over to the dressing table and picked up her necklace. The small silver rose sat in the palm of her hand shining in the sunlight filtering in from the window. As always, her thoughts drifted back to the one who had given it to her on the day he had walked out of her life forever.

She could feel the tears start to burn the backs of her eyelids and forced them back. _Not today._ She ran her fingers over the pendant for a moment, remembering. She then smiled to herself as she fastened the delicate chain around her neck.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Her father took her arm as her mother helped her with her dress. They made their way to the stone staircase that led to the great hall where the ceremony would be held. She descended slowly and gracefully despite being afraid of tripping.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, a beautiful sight met her eyes. Pink and white roses lined the corridors. There were huge candle holders everywhere holding hundreds of candles. The huge arched doorway into the great hall where the ceremony would be held was draped with an enormous garland in pink and white. The decorators had outdone themselves. It took her breath away.

All of her bridesmaids and their groomsmen were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny all looked stunning in their matching dresses while Neville, Seamus, and Harry all looked handsome in their dress robes. Ginny gave a little squeal when she saw Hermione coming down.

"You look marvelous!" Ginny gushed as she hugged Hermione.

"Thanks, so do you!" she said, returning her hug. She took a moment to greet the rest of the wedding party. When she got to Harry, he picked her up and hugged her fiercely.

"You look beautiful. He won't know what hit him," he whispered in her ear. Hermione blushed and smiled at her friend.

"Thanks," she said. "And might I say you make quite a handsome best man."

"Places!" The wedding coordinator shouted, lining them all up to enter the hall. The music began to play softly, and the huge doors were opened. The wedding party then began their march to the front of the hall.

As Hermione entered on her father's arm, the orchestra began playing "Here Comes the Bride." Everyone stood, but Hermione didn't see them. She had eyes only for the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle, waiting for her to become his wife.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_A year and a half earlier..._

Draco Malfoy appeared with a small _pop! _in front of the modest two story house and walked slowly through the garden and up to the front door. He was a few minutes early which was good. He liked to be early.

He rang the doorbell and stood back to wait. As his eyes scanned the garden, they came to rest on the huge tree standing in front of the upstairs windows. He had spent many hours hiding in that tree watching this house, for the last time around six weeks ago. Things had changed so much for him since then.

Six weeks ago he had been assigned to spy on Hermione Granger, and today he was picking her up for a date.

He glanced down and made sure his white oxford shirt was buttoned up straight. He didn't want Hermione's parents to think he was incapable of dressing himself.

The door opened, and Mr. Granger greeted him warmly. "Morning, Draco. Come in, come in. How are you this fine day?"

"Good morning, Mr. Granger," Draco said politely. He smiled as he followed Hermione's father through the house to the well-lit kitchen in the back.

It was still a little strange for him to be around Muggles.

The first time he had been invited to stay for supper with the Grangers, Hermione's mother had asked for he and Hermione to set the table. He had never laid out a table in his life and had no idea how to go about it. At Malfoy Manor, house elves managed all of the kitchen duties.

When they had gone into the dining room, Draco had first tried to cover up his ignorance with some old-fashioned Malfoy attitude. He had crossed his arms, put on his best haughty look, and announced "I don't know why you don't have a servant for this kind of work."

Hermione had looked at him shrewdly for a moment. "Never done this before, have you?"

So much for old-fashioned Malfoy attitude. When he had blushed and confided to her that he indeed didn't know what he was doing, Hermione had smiled at him, playfully kissed him on the nose, and then explained the art of Muggle table setting. It had actually been kind of fun after he got the hang of it.

Mrs. Granger was busy making tea when Mr. Granger and Draco entered the kitchen. She put everything on a tray and then joined them both at the table. Draco noticed the Muggle newspaper lying there opened to the world news section. He thought it must be horribly boring to have the pictures sit still like they did.

"Draco, how is your mother doing?" Hermione's mother asked him. She had served him a cup of tea as she asked this question, and he added milk before he answered.

"As well as can be expected, Mrs. Granger. There is still no word from my father, and no one is allowed to visit Azkaban right now."

She patted him on the arm sympathetically. The Grangers didn't understand the Wizarding World very well, but they did understand being worried about family.

Azkaban security had been tight since the Order of the Phoenix had captured most of Voldemort's Death Eaters. They didn't want any more escapes. Draco's mother usually got an owl from his father every two weeks or so, but she had not heard from him since the other Death Eaters had arrived there. Draco didn't know if it was because of tightened security or some other reason entirely.

Mr. Granger decided to steer away from the unpleasant topic. "So do you two have big plans for the day?"

Draco smiled gratefully. "We are going to picnic at the lake at Malfoy Manor. If that's permissible, of course."

"Of course! It sounds like a lovely idea," Mrs. Granger said.

Just then the door to the kitchen opened, and Hermione stepped through. She was beautiful. And she obviously didn't realize he was here yet. She had her nose pressed into a textbook, talking to her mother nonstop.

"Honestly, Mum, I don't know how on Earth I'm going to learn all these spells before NEWT's! And the reading list for Defense Against the Dark Arts! I'll be spending all night every night in the library! Some of these potions ingredients I have never even heard of..." Hermione trailed off. She finally looked up from her book to see Draco smirking at her. "Oh," she squeaked. "You're early!"

"Yes," Draco said, still smirking, "but take your time. Clearly you aren't through worrying yet."

"And clearly you're full of cheek this morning!" Hermione said, playfully punching him on the arm.

Draco smiled at her. "Are you ready to go? We need to check in with Mother before we go out to the lake."

"Yes, I am. Just let me run and get my bag."

Draco thanked Mrs. Granger for the tea and followed Hermione to the foot of the stairs. He waited while she ran up and retrieved her bag and a sweater. She looked so beautiful coming back down that he wanted to kiss her then and there. Of course, her father would probably strongly disapprove so he restrained himself.

Hermione saw the look in his eye as she came down the last few steps and blushed furiously. Oh yeah, she knew what he was thinking. He caught her hand in his as they left the Granger's to apparate to his home.

_At Malfoy Manor..._

Draco and Hermione apparated just inside the front gate. As they slowly walked up the drive, Hermione was very quiet. Draco could tell something was on her mind.

"What's wrong, Love?" he asked her gently.

"Nothing, really," she said. "I was just thinking about your mum. I've only seen her a couple of times and I don't know if she likes me very much yet. I'm hoping she warms up to me."

"Please don't think that. Mother really does like you. She just has a lot on her mind right now with everything that has happened lately and now Father not writing us. She thinks something has happened to him. Not that he ever cared much for us, but she still worries about him." Draco sighed as he looked up at the large house looming in front of them.

Hermione put her arms around him then, and Draco hugged her and kissed her on the top of her head. He held her for a moment for continuing up the huge stone steps.

The doors opened as they reached them, and two ragged house elves stood there to assist them. As they entered the house, one of the house elves began to help Draco out of his jacket. The other house elf came around to help Hermione take off her sweater, and she frowned.

"Does Miss not want her sweater removed? Perhaps she is cold? I could build up the fire, Master Malfoy, Sir."

Draco glanced at Hermione, his eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Oh no, that's not it at all. I'm fine. I mean...I'm just not used to..." She quickly took off her sweater and handed it to the house elf. "Thank you very much."

Draco waved the elves away and grasped Hermione's hand again. If he felt a little uncomfortable around Muggles, it was nothing to how Hermione felt when she was in this house. He knew that, and he felt humbled she would overcome that just so she could be with him.

Why had he ever thought she was beneath him just because she wasn't a pureblood? She was a better human being than he could ever hope to be.

"Come on, Love. I forgot to get my hat and I need to go to my room to get it."

Draco led Hermione down the long hallways until they got to his wing of the house. His rooms were set apart on the opposite side of the Manor from his parents. It was almost as if he lived alone. He actually preferred it that way.

"Should we have dropped bread crumbs to find our way back?" Hermione grumbled when they reached his door.

He laughed out loud at that. "I'm sure I can get us out of here. If not, we can just jump out a window or something."

Hermione was stunned by the sheer size of Draco's suite. It was almost the size of the whole first floor of her house. There was a huge a huge bed with dark green coverings. A sitting area was arranged in front of a large fireplace along one wall. Off to one side, she could see a doorway that led to his bathroom.

"Wow, this is enormous," Hermione said.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You don't like it?"

"No, I like it very much."

"Why don't you sit down while I find my hat? I should only be a moment."

Hermione moved over to the sofa and sat down. "Draco..."

Draco looked back from the armoire he was going through. "Yes?"

"Forgive me, but I can't help wondering. Why didn't you just send a house elf for your hat?"

"Hmmm...," Draco said as he took out his favorite green cap and pulled it onto his head. "Maybe you are rubbing off on me."

Hermione smiled at Draco as he came around to join her on the sofa. "Really?"

He sat down and kissed her softly. "Or maybe I just wanted to see what my room looked like with you in it."

That earned him a blush. Her cheeks flushed the color of Gryffindor quidditch robes.

"So how does it look?" She asked him.

"Well," he said, his face inches from hers, "it looks like we should go now before we decide to just stay here."

She looked into his eyes for a moment. "I believe you're right."

Draco stood slowly and then reached down and pulled Hermione up with him. They left Draco's room and went in search of his mother. While they walked, Hermione held tightly to Draco's hand. She knew she could get lost in this huge monstrosity of a house if she wasn't careful.

They found Narcissa Malfoy in the back garden, drinking her tea and reading the Daily Prophet. Hermione hung back while Draco went to her side and kissed her on both cheeks. She clasped both of his hands in her own and smiled at him. Hermione could see that her smile did not quite reach her eyes. She looked tired. She was still regally beautiful, but stress was obviously taking a toll on Draco's mother.

"Good morning, my son. Where were you off to so early?"

"I went to pick up Hermione for a picnic on the grounds today. Have you been awake long?"

"A while now. I was going over the post. Still no word from Lucius," she said.

"I'm sorry, Mother."

"I just hope nothing has happened to him, Draco," Narcissa said, her voice quivering slightly.

"I'm sure he's fine." Draco turned and held his hand out for Hermione to join him.

"By the way, Son, Pansy stopped by this morning."

Hermione felt Draco tense.

"She said she had heard you were seeing a Mudblood and wanted to know if it was true."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Draco could not believe he had heard his mother correctly. "She asked you what?"

"Oh, did I say something wrong?" Narcissa glanced haughtily over at Hermione. "Please excuse me, Hermione, I meant no offense."

"It's alright, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said. She was sure that having a Muggle-born in this house was hard for Draco's mother to bear. She wondered how difficult it was for her to accept that her son was going out with someone other than a pureblood. Oh well, she can just get used to it.

Which brought her thoughts back around to Pansy...

"What did you say to her, Mother?" Draco asked.

"Why, I told her I had no idea. I really wasn't sure how you were handling this...relationship of yours."

Draco's eyes narrowed for a moment at his mother. "Fine, then. I will see you later on this evening." Without another word, Draco turned and grabbed Hermione's hand and led her back into the house. Hermione could tell that he was upset.

They made their way back to the front entrance where a large picnic basket awaited them with a green blanket draped across the top. A house elf stood ready to open the door. Draco grabbed the basket and blanket and motioned for Hermione to go ahead of him. They walked back down the drive, but Draco stopped and took Hermione by the arm before they disapparated.

"I'm sorry for that back there," he said quietly.

Hermione put her hand over his. "Don't worry about it."

"I am worried about it."

"Please don't be. It wasn't you that said it."

Draco looked deeply into her eyes for a moment. "And I wouldn't. Please remember that. That's not who I am anymore. "

"I know," she whispered.

_Later out on the grounds..._

Draco and Hermione lay side by side on the green blanket under the branches of a huge oak tree. They were both gazing out over the water, content to be together. The picnic had been wonderful, and they had both eaten their fill. It was very peaceful at the private lake. Neither one of them wanted to leave, but the afternoon was quickly slipping away.

Hermione rolled over onto her back and sighed. "For the first time I'm not looking forward to going back to school next week."

Draco rolled over onto his back beside her. "We could always just stay here."

"Mmmmm...that would be nice." Hermione put her arms over her head and stretched lazily. "Seriously though, Draco, what are you going to do? I mean, what are your plans for when I have to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Actually, I had some news about that." Draco rolled back over to his side and looked down at Hermione. "Professor McGonagal sent me an owl yesterday."

Hermione sat up so fast that they almost bumped heads. "Really? What did it say?"

"Well, nothing is definite, but I may be able to return to school for our final year."

"That's wonderful! But how...?"

"Professor McGonagal couldn't promise anything, but she is willing to meet with me and discuss my options for returning." Draco looked down at his hands, lost in thought for a moment.

"You don't seem happy about going back," Hermione told him.

"I'm not sure what will happen if I do go back."

"Why?"

"I don't know how much the Slytherins know about most of their parents being in Azkaban and my hand in it. Even if they don't know anything, it's going to be hard to face everyone after what happened last year."

"But Draco, you didn't do anything last year that couldn't be fixed."

"I did enough."

Hermione thought for a moment. "McGonagal obviously thinks you deserve a chance to finish your education or she wouldn't have sent you that owl."

Draco sat up and ran his fingers through his hair roughly. "Maybe so, but you're forgetting my little secret. If someone finds out about _this_ – he pulled up his sleeve to reveal his Dark Mark – I'll be sent straight to Azkaban without a chance to say goodbye."

"The only people _not _in Azkaban who know about that Mark are in the Order of the Phoenix, and they won't tell anyone." Hermione told him.

Draco smiled. "You're always the optimist, aren't you?"

"No, not always," Hermione told him, a mischievous look in her eye. "But I am an insufferable know-it-all."

"Well, you got me there," Draco said with a smirk.

"You!" Hermione pounced on him then, laughing and tickling. They fell back on the blanket together and then watched the sun set while wrapped in each other's arms.

_One week later..._

"Head Girl! I don't believe it!"

Hermione smiled at Ginny who was jumping up and down in her seat with excitement. They had been on the Hogwarts Express for hours and would be pulling in at Hogsmead Station any minute. She couldn't wait to get off the train.

There had been no sign of Draco when she boarded in London. She had patrolled the train with Ron at regular intervals and used this excuse to check every car. He simply was not there.

She was surprised at how Ron was behaving. She had expected him to never speak to her again, but he was going out of his way to be most pleasant. He was even helping her look for Draco. Hermione felt relieved to say the least.

Ron's friendship meant a lot to her. But then again, Draco also meant a lot to her.

Where was he? Had he backed out?

"Hermione..." Hermione realized Ginny had been trying to get her attention.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. What were you saying again?"

Ginny sighed in exasperation. "I asked what kind of duties you had?"

"Oh, lots," Hermione said. "Patrolling the corridors at night, monitoring the halls, overseeing the students, things of that nature."

"Sounds bloody boring now that you've put it like that," Ginny said to her, wrinkling her nose and looking out the train window. "Oh! We're here!"

Just as Ginny spoke, the train began to slow. When it stopped in Hogsmeade, the students all made their way onto the platform and into the carriages except for the first years who were herded into the boats by Hagrid. Hermione made sure all the students had exited the train and collected their belongings.

Just as she was stepping off at the front car of the train, she noticed the Head Boy stepping off the end car. He waved and called to her.

"All clear from your end?"

"All clear! Come on, Harry, Ginny and Ron saved us a carriage!"

_On the Hogwarts Grounds..._

The students made their way up to the castle steps and finally stepped through the heavy doors. As Head Boy, Harry Potter called for the students to make their way into the Great Hall. Hermione stood with him along with the school prefects as the students began filing past them.

Just then, Hermione realized someone was coming down the corridor from the direction of the Headmaster's office. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest when she realized it was Draco already dressed in his Slytherin robes. He must have come in early to talk to Professor McGonagal.

She stood there waiting for him to approach with a huge smile on her face. He glanced quickly at her and then straight ahead again. Hermione's smile faltered. He obviously had no intention of stopping. Draco wasn't going to acknowledge her. That fact hit her hard even as he brushed past her through the doors and into the Great Hall.

Hermione was stunned. It was the last thing she had expected. She could feel burning in the back of her throat.

Harry cleared his throat. "Did you two have a row?"

"No," Hermione said, fighting tears. "Not that I'm aware of."

"Come on then. There must be a reason for it. I'm sure it will all be sorted out later." Harry motioned for Hermione to go before him into the Hall. She walked in and over to the Gryffindor table where she plopped down on the bench beside Ginny.

Ginny knew her well enough not to ask questions. Besides, she could easily figure it out with Hermione staring at the Slytherin table like she was.

Hermione quickly scanned up and down the table until she found the familiar white-blonde head. There was Draco sitting about halfway up the table, almost by himself. Almost. Several others from his House were seated around him, but none were sitting close enough to carry on a conversation.

None except Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy was sitting on the bench beside Draco, her head turned toward him and her fingers lightly brushing his arm as she smiled at something he said. Draco smirked in response.

Hermione was going mad with jealousy. What were they talking about?

And so the feast went on. Ron was stuffing his face as usual, Harry was laughing, and Ginny was being her normal cheeky self. Everyone was having a great time. Well, almost everyone. Hermione hadn't touched a bite of food. She had abandoned all pretense of trying not to notice the conversation going on on the other side of the Hall. She sat with her chin propped in her hand and her elbow on the table just watching. For over an hour, she just sat there.

Suddenly Draco looked up and met her gaze. For a split second, his features dissolved into a pained expression. Then as quickly as it had happened, it was gone. He turned back to Pansy to listen to something she was saying.

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. She plucked up her courage and got up and made her way to the Slytherin table. She walked right up to where Draco and Pansy were sitting and stood waiting.

Pansy Parkinson realized she was there and glared at her in disgust.

Draco glanced up then and saw her. His face twisted in anger.

"Are you lost, Granger? Potty and the Weasel are that way."


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Hermione wasn't sure how she got to the Gryffindor Common Room. The last thing she remembered was turning on her heel and leaving the Great Hall with her head held high. Once she got around the corner, the tears came.

She sat down in one of the overstuffed armchairs by the fire. She grabbed the afghan from the back of the chair and wrapped it tightly around her as she reached for another tissue. Just then the door opened and Harry entered the Common Room. He came over and sat in the other chair.

"Hermione, are you all right?"

"Harry," she sniffed, "I'm sorry. I left you to deal with the students."

"No need to worry. I gave the prefects their duties. Care to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing, really. He wouldn't talk to me other than to order me away."

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "Should I speak to him?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know why he's acting like this but I can handle it."

"I don't like to see you upset like this."

"Please, I'll be fine," Hermione said, trying to smile. The problem was, she didn't feel like smiling so it just came out looking like someone was poking her with a wand.

"Well, if you're sure," Harry told her. "Unfortunately, I have to go out tonight. Will you be all right patrolling by yourself? It's the first night so everyone should be too tired for mischief."

"I suppose. Have you found the last...you know..."

"Not yet but I have a few leads to follow up. Oh, and don't tell anyone I'm leaving the school at night, okay? McGonagal is the only one who needs to know."

"Of course." She wiped her eyes and steeled herself. She was Head Girl, after all. She had a job to do. Still, that didn't make her feel any better about it.

_later that night..._

Hermione walked slowly through the halls, listening intently for any sign of students out of bed. It was late. Another hour and she would be able to go back to the dormitory and get some sleep. If she could sleep.

Her mind went over and over the events that happened earlier. She couldn't forget the look on Draco's face as he told her to leave. What had she done to deserve that?

It was bad enough that he had ignored her before that. It was even worse that he sat there during the feast and let Pansy put her hands all over him right in front of her. But for him to be out and out insulting to her in that bullying tone he had used too many times was just over the line. As if they were first years all over again...

_I thought I knew him. _

There was a noise further down the corridor causing Hermione to jump involuntarily. She drew her wand and went to investigate. She walked slowly, searching each doorway. As far as she could tell, the entire hallway was empty.

Maybe stress was making her mind play tricks on her. She could have only imagined hearing something.

She believed just that until a hand was clamped over her mouth as she was dragged into the last classroom.

The person was behind her so she couldn't see them. She struggled but they were just too strong for her to fight her way free. Her arms were pinned to her sides but she could just turn her wand so that it was pointing behind her. Luckily nonverbal spells came easy to her now.

_Petrificus totalis!_

Immediately the person went rigid and she was able to free herself. She pushed them back and felt gratified when she heard them hit the floor with a hard _thump!_ That was, until she turned around.

"Draco?"

His only answer was to plead with his eyes to be let loose from her jinx.

She thought about leaving him there on the stone floor until morning but in the end tapped his forehead with her wand. He fell limp at once and then slowly sat up holding the back of his head. Bending his knees, he rested his arms on them and regarded Hermione warily.

"Surely you knew it was me," He said, massaging his crown.

"Did I?" She asked him coldly.

"Okay, I guess I deserve that. Would you like an explanation now or do you just want to jinx me again?"

"I'm not really sure yet..."

Draco chuckled humorlessly at that. "Fair enough. Let me know when you've decided."

Hermione sighed and sat down on the floor beside him. He looked tired and upset. Of course he could be upset because she jinxed him, but somehow she doubted that. Maybe he was just dreading breaking up with her.

The last time Hermione had sat on the floor with Draco had been in Professor Snape's house. The night he told her he loved her. How she wished they were back there now.

Hermione waited for a few moments and then put her head in her hands. "Just have out with it."

She felt Draco put his hand on her shoulder. "Have out with what, Hermione?'

She looked up and met his gaze evenly. "You want to break it off, don't you?"

"Why would you think that?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? You have your old life back now. You have your old girlfriend. You've come tonight to tell me you don't want to be with me anymore."

Draco jerked away from her suddenly and stood up. He was angry. "Really? Obvious I'm breaking it off, is it?"

"Isn't that what you wanted to tell me?'

"No, it bloody well is not."

Hermione looked perplexed. "I don't understand."

"No, Hermione, I don't understand," Draco said fiercely. "Did everything we went through together this summer mean nothing to you?" Hermione stiffened. She raised her hand to stop him, but he continued. "You are the only one who truly knows me. I thought you knew I wasn't that person anymore?"

"Draco, I do know that," Hermione said, starting to sniff again.

"Then how could you so easily think I would break it off with you?" Draco sighed and sat back down beside her. He wiped away a tear with the tip of his finger. "Please don't cry. Look, I'll start at the beginning."

"Th-that would be nice."

"I came to Hogwarts early this morning. When I met with Professor McGonagal, I told her everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

"She knows about your arm then?" Hermione asked him, her eyes wide.

"She knows about the Dark Mark, and she knows about us." Draco sighed once more before continuing. "I told her what happened over the summer. Some of it she already knew from talking to Potter. She thought it would be a good idea to keep our relationship secret for now, and I agreed to it."

"Why?"

"Hermione, we don't know how many Death Eaters are still out there. The Dark Lord has followers that no one else knows about but him. It's best not to attract attention for the time being."

Draco was making perfect sense, but Hermione wasn't ready to admit it to him just yet. "But why couldn't you tell me this before?"

"If I had stopped and talked to you first thing, everyone would have known what was up. I had to wait until we could talk privately," he said reasonably.

Hermione already felt like a huge weight was shifted off of her, but there was one more thing she wanted to ask. "Okay, so what about Pansy then?"

"Pansy?"

"Yes, Pansy. She was practically sitting in your lap at the feast."

Draco laughed. "Oh, that. Jealous, were you?"

"Draco..."

"All right, I'm sorry," he said. "I was getting information from her. If anyone was looking for me, or looking for you for that matter, she would know."

"She still has a thing for you, you know."

He smiled. "I know. That makes it easier to get her to talk, though, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, smiling in return. "I suppose it does at that." She leaned back and rested her head on the stone wall behind her, her eyes closed. When she opened them, Draco was leaning over her, his face inches from her own.

"It took everything I had not to get up and follow you out of the hall this evening. I am so sorry I hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Hermione leaned forward and brushed his lips with her own. "Of course I forgive you."

Draco sat back down beside her and drew her into his arms. "Now that's settled," he said, "we can figure out how to pull this off."

**A/N: **I hope you like the story so far! Thank you so much to all my loyal readers!


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Hermione and Draco both immersed themselves in their NEWT work and for the most part tried to ignore one another during the long days. It didn't get any easier as time went on, but they managed to keep their secret.

They only were able to talk on the nights that Hermione patrolled alone. They each had coins, and Hermione would signal Draco when Harry was going to be out of the castle. Draco would wait for her, usually in one of the old third floor classrooms, and they would spend a few precious moments together.

Hermione spent a lot of her free time in the library, and surprisingly Ron almost always joined her. They studied in companionable silence most afternoons when Ron and Harry didn't have quidditch practice. Sometimes Harry joined them when he had a particularly lengthy essay to complete.

Draco knew she and Ron had been studying together, and he never discouraged it. He obviously felt it was her decision. There was nothing to worry about because Ron was always a gentleman. He always kept their conversations light, and he never asked about Draco. Hermione wasn't sure what she would say even if he did ask.

It was on one such afternoon of studying with Ron that the subject of Christmas Holidays came up. Hermione was contentedly studying for an exam on venomous plants for herbology when she realized he was paying more attention to her than his potions book.

"Ron, why are you staring at me like that?" She asked him.

Ron hesitated briefly. "Er...I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead, then."

"What are you planning to do for Christmas break?"

"I..." Hermione hadn't thought about it other than she had hoped to spend more time with Draco. "I'm not really sure yet."

As if she had conjured him out of thin air, Draco entered the library. He paused for a moment when he saw Hermione with Ron, but then he went to a table at the other end and sat down. Hermione didn't miss the fact that Draco sat facing the two of them. She smiled to herself.

_Jealous._

Ron looked furious for a moment. "What's that git doing here?" He demanded in a loud whisper. Madame Pince looked up from her desk and glared at him.

Hermione resisted the urge to curse Ron where he sat and instead feigned indifference. "Studying, I expect. This is the library."

"Does it bother you that he's here?"

_Yes, it bothers me that I can't go to him and run my fingers through that beautiful blonde hair, _Hermione thought. It was times like this that bothered her the most. She had to pretend she wasn't with Draco when she wanted to shout it from the rooftops. She realized her good mood was deteriorating rapidly.

"I can go ask him to leave if you like," Ron continued.

"No," Hermione said finally. "It doesn't bother me. What were you saying about Christmas?"

"What happened with the two of you, anyway?"

"That, Ron, is between Draco and myself. And I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it anymore to me or anyone else for that matter. Can we please talk about something else now?" Her voice had risen on the end of the question, and Madam Pince sniffed loudly.

Ron looked tense. "All right. I was saying before that we would love to have you at The Burrow for Christmas this year."

"You would?" Hermione glanced around quickly to find Draco leaning over the library table, listening intently.

"Yeah, well, Mum's been wanting you and Harry to come by the house," he said. Ron's ears were starting to turn red.

Hermione glanced sharply at Ron. "So are you asking for your mum?"

Ron sighed. "No, 'Mione, I would like for you to come too. I miss being around you. I don't like it when we fight," he mumbled.

Hermione noticed Draco had a very pronounced frown on his face.

"Oh, Ron, I don't like to fight either," she said. She had missed his friendship, she realized with a twinge of regret.

"So will you come for Christmas then?"

Hermione glanced quickly at Draco and then back at Ron who was looking at her expectantly. "I would love to come. I haven't talked to my parents about plans yet though. Can I let you know?"

Ron seemed to visibly relax. "Sure, 'Mione. I'll tell Mum you might be able to make it."

Hermione and Ron both went back to their studying. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Draco had sat back in his chair and was now also studying. He did not look happy. Ron, on the other hand, looked quite pleased with himself for a change.

After another half hour of work, Ron put away his books and smiled at her. "Are you ready to go now, 'Mione?"

"I have another chapter to go through before I'm done. You go on ahead," Hermione told him.

Ron glared pointedly at Draco. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Seriously, Ron," she said, exasperated. "I'll be fine."

"Well, if you're sure." Ron didn't look to happy about leaving her there, but he finally gathered his books and left the library.

"It's about bloody time he left."

Hermione jumped. Draco slid into the chair across from her that Ron had vacated only moments before.

"Draco, are you mad?" She whispered. "Someone is going to see you!"

"Most everyone is at dinner right now. Look around. No one in sight." Draco rested his chin in his hands for a moment. "Would you rather Ron be sitting here than me? I can go get him for you if you like."

"Don't be silly."

Draco smirked. "Well, you did look rather chummy earlier. What's this about Christmas?"

"Oh that," Hermione said, now smirking herself. "Is Draco Malfoy feeling jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? Surely you are mistaken."

"If you say so."

"You're avoiding the question," Draco told her.

Hermione sighed. "Ron asked me to Christmas at The Burrow, and I told him I would go."

"As his date?"

"Of course not! As a friend!" Hermione could feel her temper rising slightly.

Draco sat back and folded his arms across his chest. "Aren't we a little touchy when we talk about the Weasel?"

"Draco, Ron and I have been friends since we were 11 years old. Are we not allowed to be friends now?"

Draco frowned. "I just remember the scene at Weasley's house not too long ago. He wasn't too friendly then."

"So you're saying I'm not allowed to be friends with Ron?" Hermione knew she was purposely picking a fight but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

"Your words, not mine."

Hermione's response was to glare at him.

"You know," Draco said, smirking once more, "You are adorable when your eyes shoot daggers at me like that."

The corners of Hermione's mouth started to curve upward. She could feel the fight slowly draining out of her. "I'm not being very nice today, am I?"

Draco knew he had won. "You think?"

Hermione laughed. "Fair enough. Truce?"

"If you insist," Draco said, smirking again. He rose gracefully and slid his chair back. "I have some constellation homework I need to get done. I'm going to be on top of the astronomy tower tonight, around 11 o'clock. Just in case you are, you know, patrolling or something of that nature."

"I will keep that in mind," Hermione said with a mischievous grin.

"Good," Draco said. He looked quickly around and seeing noone, he leaned in and dropped a lingering kiss on Hermione's lips. He touched her cheek once gently and then left the library.

**A/N: **Hey! Sorry it was so long before I updated! Life has been hectic. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Draco Malfoy was not a stupid man. He knew exactly what Ron Weasley was doing.

The rest of the evening loomed before him. It was still two hours before he could meet Hermione. He had gone by the Great Hall and grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice but he had no appetite. He had settled for heading back to the Slytherin Common Room to wait and sulk.

Draco was currently stretched out in one of the leather armchairs beside the Common Room fire and was turning today's conversation over in his mind. Draco had known what Weasley was about when he had begun hanging around Hermione trying to get back in her good graces. He just hadn't expected him to make a move so soon.

The way he figured it, he had two choices. He could curse Weasley into oblivion and have Hermione hate him forever, or he could trust Hermione to handle it on her own. He wasn't used to trusting people. It was something that definitely would not come easy for him.

Draco suddenly felt as if he was suffocating in the musty dungeon air. He pushed up from the chair and straightened his robes. He decided he would take a walk before meeting Hermione on the Astronomy Tower. He needed to clear his head.

As he left the Common Room lost in his troubled thoughts, he didn't notice that he was being followed.

_On top of the Astronomy Tower..._

Hermione stood with her arms propped on the stone wall looking out over the Hogwarts grounds. She had finished her rounds early and was now waiting for Draco to come up, which incidentally should be any moment now. She closed her eyes and let the cool night air wash over her.

Just then, she heard the tower door open. Suddenly Draco's arms were around her and holding her close.

"Hello, Love," he whispered.

Hermione's answer was to snuggle deeper into his embrace. They stood like that for several moments, each being content to hold the other.

"Draco," Hermione finally said, "I'm sorry for getting upset about Ron this afternoon."

"There's no need."

"No, there is. If you want me to cancel Christmas, just say so and I will."

Here was the chance Draco was waiting for. He could say the word, and she wouldn't go. Then he wouldn't have to worry about Weasley trying to steal her away. The old Draco would have told her to cancel immediately and congratulate himself for having manipulated the situation to his ends, but the new Draco just couldn't do it.

"I don't want you to cancel your plans," he told her.

"Really?"

"Really. Just because he isn't a mate of mine doesn't mean you can't be friends."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, thoroughly. Draco figured that more than made up for his giving in.

"WHAT IS THIS RUBBISH?"

_Bloody hell... _Draco's heart sank.

Pansy Parkinson was standing just outside the tower door with her hand on her hips, a murderous look on her face.

"I knew it! You thought you were brilliant, didn't you Draco, when you were sneaking off almost every night. Well, your secret is out now! I know what you've been up to, and tomorrow the whole school will know!"

"Pansy, calm down and let's talk about this..."

But Pansy had already left. She had turned abruptly and went back through the door before Draco could even get the words out.

He turned back to Hermione who still looked stunned. "Hermione, are you all right?"

"Yes, I just didn't expect her to show up like that."

"She will make sure the whole school knows by tomorrow. We can count on it."

Hermione turned back to the wall for a moment and regarded the tops of the trees out in the Forbidden Forest. "Good."

"Good?" Draco was incredulous.

"Yes, good," she said. "I'm sick of keeping it a secret anyway. Having a death eater after me is preferable to all this sneaking around." She turned around and eyed him speculatively. "Does it bother you that much?"

"Only for the reason that I don't want you in danger any more because of me."

"It wasn't your fault last time."

"But it will be this time," Draco said, frowning. He was worried but at the same time relieved. At least he didn't have to ignore her anymore during the day. That had been secretly ripping his heart out.

"Oh rubbish," Hermione said. "It's getting late, Draco, and we should be getting back. We will face all of this tomorrow. At least now we can face it together, right?"

"That's right," Draco agreed. "Might as well start now." He placed Hermione's hand firmly in his, and they left the Astronomy Tower together. For the first time, Draco was going to walk his girlfriend back to her dormitory and kiss her goodnight.

_The Next Day..._

The news that Draco Malfoy was going out with the Head Girl spread quickly through the school. By the time Hermione was making her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, she had already seen several people pointing and whispering behind their hands. She tried to ignore it but when she reached the Great Hall she hesitated going in. She stood there for several moments, unsure of what to do.

"Waiting for me?"

Hermione turned in time to see Draco approaching her. She thought that he looked just as uncomfortable as she felt.

"I couldn't make myself go in just yet," She said with a small smile.

"Afraid there's a pack of werewolves on the other side of the doors?" Draco asked her.

"Something like that."

"Come on, Love. It'll be okay." With those words of encouragement, Draco opened the doors and they stepped into the Great Hall.

The rhythmic clinking of forks on plates stopped, leaving dead silence. Then just as quickly, low whispering broke out across the hall.

The looks coming from the Slytherin table ranged from disbelief to rampant disapproval. Pansy Parkinson was furiously whispering to Blaise Zabini and shooting them disgusted glances. Crabbe and Goyle had even overcome their usual vacant expressions and were watching Draco and Hermione with interest. Theodore Nott made a sound like he was gagging.

For the first time probably in the history of Hogwarts, the Gryffindor table seemed to echo the sentiments of the Slytherin table. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil had their heads practically touching while they gossiped behind one of their spellbooks. Dean and Seamus were shaking their heads and staring with outraged expressions. Ginny merely seemed surprised, and Harry had a knowing look about him.

Ron looked absolutely devastated.

"Not so bad," Draco said. Hermione looked sharply at him and saw that he was smirking at her. She grinned at him briefly, and they parted to go sit with their respective Houses.

Hundreds of pairs of eyes followed them until they both reached the tables and sat down. Hermione found a seat by Ginny near the middle of the Gryffindor table while Draco chose to sit all the way at the end of the Slytherin table more to himself. Now that the show was over, the typical morning chatter gradually started back up.

Hermione took two bites of toast from her plate, but she quickly realized her appetite had deserted her. She decided to take out her _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7 _and review. She had read the same page four times when she finally decided it was no use.

Ron was sitting several seats up from her, refusing to look her way. He just sat there balling his fists under the table and staring at his plate which was uncharacteristically untouched.

Sighing, Hermione slid her book back into her bag and rose from the table. She looked across the Hall to see how Draco was faring. She was surprised to see that he wasn't there. When she scanned the room she realized that he was now standing at the door, waiting patiently for her to join him. She made her way to him gratefully, and they walked together to their first class.

The day went by slowly. Interest in their relationship had not died down as much as Draco and Hermione had hoped by the end of classes, but at least they could walk down the hall together without causing a traffic jam.

They decided to walk down to the lake and spend some time together before dinner. Draco sat down under one of the huge trees down by the water's edge, and Hermione immediately joined him. Draco put his arm around her shoulder and stared out over the water.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked him.

"It's just now I know what Potter feels like with people ogling his scar all the time. I actually feel a little bad now for taking the mickey out of him over it all those years."

Hermione laughed. "I thought you liked attention."

"You can have too much of a good thing, I think," Draco said, ruffling the hair on top of her head. "It will get better as the days go on. People will see we are just another boring couple around here and leave us alone."

"Are we just another boring couple?" Hermione asked him with mock indignation.

"I'm falling asleep already," Draco said with an exaggerated yawn.

Just then, Professor Flitwick came down toward them from the castle. He was almost running.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco jumped up and met him. "Yes, Professor?"

"Your presence is required in the Headmistress' Office. It is imperative that you come with me immediately," Flitwick told him.

Draco turned and shouted to Hermione that he would be back soon. He followed behind Professor Flitwick who was moving considerably fast for someone as short as he was. When he got to the doorway to the Headmistress' office, the stone gargoyle was already standing aside and the stairway was leading up to the door.

When Draco knocked on the door, he heard Professor McGonagal tell him to come in and have a seat. When he entered the office, however, she was not alone. Three men in traveling cloaks were with her, one of whom looked familiar. Draco warily sat down in the high-backed chair in front of Headmistress' desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is Rufus Scrimgeour, the new Minister of Magic."

Draco was instantly on his guard. "Minister."

Scrimgeour addressed him directly. "Mr. Malfoy, I don't usually come in person for these kinds of things, but with you being a student and all...We received an anonymous tip this morning..."

"Tip?" Draco asked, starting to get nervous. "What kind of tip?"

"An accusation has been made that you have been involved in certain dark activities."

"Who dared make such an accusation?" Draco said, his voice rising. "My father..."

Scrimgeour cut him off. "While the Ministry of Magic appreciates all of the contributions made by your father during the previous administration, I'm afraid I cannot take that into consideration under the circumstances."

Draco looked pleadingly at Professor McGonagal who was now close to tears.

"It's out of my hands, Draco," she said.

During the exchange, the two men with the minister, who were clearly aurors, had moved to either side of Draco's chair. He knew what the Minister was going to say. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Mr. Malfoy," said Scrimgeour, "we need to see your arm, please."

**A/N: **And with this hopefully agonizing cliff hanger (lol), I give you the first half of Believe in Fate. I hope you have enjoyed it so far!


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Hermione knew something was wrong the minute Draco had gone with Professor Flitwick. She waited until they had disappeared into the castle and then followed behind them. The stairway was still open when she reached the gargoyle, and the door to the office stood slightly ajar. Hermione moved quickly up the stairs and knocked lightly while stepping into the room.

Two men were guiding Draco into the fireplace after another man had just stepped into the fire. One of the men had Draco's wand in his hand.

"Draco?" Hermione called to him.

The men hesitated, and Draco looked back at her for a fleeting moment. He was clearly terrified.

He didn't get to speak to her. The aurors nudged him into the fireplace, and he was gone.

"Professor," Hermione turned and practically yelled at McGonagal, "Where are they taking Draco?"

The Headmistress cleared her throat. "Please sit down, Miss Granger." Hermione thought she heard her sniff delicately.

She sat down in the chair just vacated by Draco moments before. She tried to calm herself but could feel the dread building up in her stomach. Whatever McGonagal had to say would not be good news.

"Has something happened to his mother?" Hermione asked her.

"No, no. Mrs. Malfoy is fine, or..." Professor McGonagal hesitated, "as well as can be expected."

Hermione frowned. "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy was arrested this evening."

The feeling of dread intensified. "On what grounds?" she demanded.

"Well, it would seem that someone sent an owl into the Ministry naming him as a Death Eater."

"But who would do such a thing?" Hermione asked even though she thought she knew exactly who would have done it.

McGonagal sighed. "They don't know who it was. Someone from Hogwarts used one of the school owls to send in the information. It could have been anyone."

"How long will they keep him at the Ministry? Will he be back before evening? Surely after they interview him and talk to the Order..." Hermione trailed off. Something in the look McGonagal gave her was causing her to feel slightly more panicked.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy was not taken to the Ministry. Mr. Malfoy has been sent to Azkaban to await trial."

Hermione stood up suddenly. "Azkaban?" The word seemed to reverberate in her head. She remembered the terrified look on his face, and she understood now what it meant.

All of a sudden, the room seemed to start spinning around her. Then the darkness came.

_A half-hour later..._

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing. She was disoriented for a moment. How did she get here? She was sitting in McGonagal's office, and then...

_Draco is in Azkaban._

She sat up quickly and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Wait, Hermione, not so fast," Harry said from the chair beside her.

"No, Harry, we have to do something. Draco has been sent to...to Azkaban. I have to get him out. Where are my shoes?"

"Just a moment. Are you all right?'

"Yes!" Hermione told him, flustered. "It was just a terrible shock, that's all. Are you listening to me, Harry? Draco is in Azkaban and we have to get him out!" She hastily grabbed her shoes from under the cot and shoved them on.

Harry put his hand on her arm. "Hermione, we can't do anything right now."

"Don't say that!" Hermione exclaimed. "I will go straight to the library and find everything I can on magical law practices..."

"Please listen to me," Harry said to her in a soothing voice. "The Ministry has a strict policy right now on Death Eaters. If you've got a Dark Mark, they won't even listen to you without a hearing."

Hermione slumped down on the side of the bed. "Harry, it's Azkaban. There has to be something we can do to help him."

"Mr. Weasley is trying to get Draco's hearing moved up. It's the only thing we can do right now. Please believe me, the Order is doing all they can to get him free."

At that moment Madame Pomfrey came into the room. "How are you feeling, Dear?"

"Fine," Hermione told her quickly.

Madame Pomfrey gave her a sympathetic look. "You may go whenever you are ready, then."

"Thank you," Hermione told her. She got up and started for the door. She knew the floodgates were going to be opening soon, and she wanted to get back to the Common Room before they did.

Harry walked beside Hermione quietly as they went back to the Gryffindor Common Room. It seemed to take forever to get there. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione said the password and crawled through without even glancing up.

She could feel the tears trying to break free.

Except for a small group of first years playing gobstones in the corner, the Common Room was empty when they entered. Hermione sat down on one of the worn sofas, and Harry sat in the chair next to her. She thought she heard the first years whispering but she just blocked it out.

"You knew, didn't you Harry? You knew Draco and I were still seeing each other."

"Of course," Harry said. "I've known all along."

"But how?" Hermione asked him.

"I would love to tell you it was my superior skill at legilimency, but the truth is Malfoy asked me where to find you that first night back at the castle."

Hermione remembered how he had dragged her into the classroom that night to explain his actions and ask her forgiveness. It seemed like a hundred years ago.

"You didn't tell anyone." It wasn't a question.

"No, I understood his reasons. I would have done the same thing in his place, after all."

Just then the portrait hole opened again, and Ron stepped through. He was carrying a small tray with fruit and sandwiches on it. He put the tray down on the table in front of the sofa and then sat down by Hermione. He looked worried.

"I thought you might be hungry, 'Mione, so I brought you some food from the kitchens," Ron told her.

"Oh, Ron, that was...very...sweet..." Hermione said, starting to sniff.

"I heard about Malfoy," Ron said. "Are you all right?"

Hermione's lip began to tremble slightly. "I'm...um...well...no, Ron. I don't think I am."

Just then, her eyes flooded with tears. She put her head in her hands and sobbed.

The first years all stood up and started to stare curiously at Hermione. Ron turned then and bellowed at them. "Oy! Nothing to see here! Move along, all of you!" The students all jumped as if they had been hexed and then quickly exited the Common Room.

"Maybe you should have raised your voice a little, Mate," Harry said to Ron over Hermione's head.

Ron's answer was to glare at him.

Between them, Hermione was still sobbing. She had never felt so helpless. She had to do something, but what?

She couldn't shake the feeling that this was her fault. If it hadn't been for her, no one would have turned Draco in. If it hadn't been for her, Draco would probably be eating dinner now, sitting and talking with his friends at the Slytherin table. If it hadn't been for her, he would still be there at Hogwarts where he could be safe.

It was all her fault.

Hermione broke down in a fresh wave of tears as Ron sat silently beside her, rubbing her back gently.

_Meanwhile..._

When they reached their destination, Draco and the aurors stepped out into a small room that seemed to be set up as office space. Draco wasn't sure where he was but he could hear the sea close by. Very close by. A lone wizard sat behind the desk by the door.

"Draco Malfoy being brought in with hearing scheduled for February 10th" said one of the aurors.

"Got quite a bit of a wait then, hasn't he?" replied the wizard as he rummaged through the stacks of parchment on his desk.

"Yes, quite."

Normally Draco would have been furious that they were talking about him as if he wasn't there. Right now he was too busy dreading what was to come next.

He glanced around the small room. An old wanted poster showing a screaming Sirius Black was pinned to one of the dark walls. The wooden floor was dusty, and there were no windows. There were a couple of old rickety chairs near the fireplace where they had arrived.

By now Hermione would know what had happened. Draco felt terrible knowing that this was probably causing her pain. He blamed himself for hurting her like this. He knew it was only a matter of time until his luck ran out, and selfishly he had dragged Hermione along with him for the ride.

It was all his fault.

He wished he could talk to her one last time, but maybe it was better this way. She could move on with her life, and he could pay for the mistakes he had made.

"Come on, then, let's get you into the main building," one of the aurors said as he led Draco toward the door.

As they stepped outside, Draco could see that they were on the edge of a huge cliff. The wind was howling; it almost blew him over. The spray from the sea was hitting his face and causing him to shiver.

Ahead of him, towering almost to the sky, was an enormous dark stone building. Several Dementors, who had returned to help the Ministry in order to feed off the endless supply of despair there, glided in the sky around the top of the tower. Just the sight of them made Draco want to fight his way free and go back the way he came. But he had no wand and no options.

As they made their way slowly across the large barren courtyard, Draco suddenly realized this was it. This was his greatest fear.

Azkaban.

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait for the new chapter, but I got caught up in Deathly Hallows. Wasn't it awesome? Deathly Hallows will not have any bearing on this story since it is pretty much an AU story anyway.

Several people have added me to their favorite authors and favorite stories lists, and I want to take this opportunity to say thanks! Your support means the world to me!


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The next morning, Hermione dragged herself out of bed. She had lain there for hours awake and worrying. She washed her face and looked in the mirror and gasped. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep.

She pulled her hair back roughly and put it in a clip. As she slowly dressed in her Gryffindor robes, her mind refused to dwell on anything other than Draco. Where was he? Was he alright? She couldn't get his terrified face out of her mind.

_Pull yourself together, Hermione. You're Head Girl._

The problem was, at that moment she had no interest in being Head Girl. She had no interest in her studies. She had no interest in being at Hogwarts at all.

Everything she cared about right now was currently in Azkaban.

She gathered her books and put them in her messenger bag. She slung the bag over her shoulder and went down the stairs to the Common Room. Harry and Ron were waiting for her there, and they fell into step silently beside her as she wearily left the tower.

It was raining today. _Good_, thought Hermione. It went along with her mood. As far as she was concerned, it could rain until the day that Draco came back to her.

The walk to the Great Hall was a long one. Along every corridor, people stopped to watch their progress. Hermione could hear low murmuring from the students walking behind them.

Didn't she just go through this yesterday?

"TAKE A BLOODY PHOTOGRAPH, WHY DON'T YOU?" Ron roared from beside her, causing her to jump almost out of her robes. He looked ready to do combat with half the students at the school.

Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him over to a stone bench under one of the great arched windows and sat down. Harry followed them and stood close by, watching the students out the window who were hurrying about the grounds and trying not to get too wet.

"Ron," Hermione said softly, "I appreciate your trying, but you can't fight all of Hogwarts for me."

"It's not right," Ron fumed. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"Look, Ron, I could give a flying fart in space what everyone thinks. Right now I'm just worried about him." She couldn't say his name. Just the thought of it made her want to cry again.

Ron was silent for a moment. "Hermione, why didn't you tell me you were still seeing Malfoy?"

Hermione sighed. She had hoped this wouldn't come up so soon. She took a moment to watch the students make their way down the crowded hallway. The portraits on the walls watched them come and go with interest.

"There were several reasons we kept it a secret," she said, trying not to sound too defensive.

"Harry knew."

"Draco told Harry, Ron. I didn't." Ron glanced over at Harry who nodded briefly and then went back to looking out the window.

"I thought we were friends," Ron said finally. Did you think you couldn't trust me?"

Hermione sighed. "We are friends. Look, I can't do this right now." She started to get up off the bench to leave but Ron's hand on her arm stopped her.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I won't bring it up again, okay?"

"Okay," she said gratefully.

"How about I take you to Hogmeade next trip to make it up to you?" Ron asked. Hermione thought she heard Harry mumbling something about overkill under his breath.

"Sorry, but I don't think so."

"Just think about it, all right? It's still two weeks away and it may do you good to get out of the castle some..."

Hermione was never going to get to breakfast at this rate. "Fine, Ron, I'll think about it."

"Excellent."

With Ron apparently satisfied for the moment, Hermione got up and started once again for the Great Hall. She wasn't hungry in the least but she wanted to get her copy of the Prophet. Lately Death Eater arrests had been making the front page.

Ron walked alongside her now with a little skip in his step. For the most part, Harry was trying his best to keep from laughing out loud at Ron and how unbelievably obvious he was.

When they entered the Great Hall, Hermione didn't given anyone a chance to stare at her. She practically ran to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Only when she was in her seat did she dare to look around. Noone one was paying her any attention at the moment.

Except Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy was staring across the Hall at her with such a look of utter loathing that Hermione felt it in the roots of her hair. She returned the gaze with her own version of disgust until Pansy snorted and went back to her breakfast.

Just then the mail arrived. Hundreds of owls in all sizes and colors swooped into the high windows of the hall and glided lower, dropping packages into the hands of the students. A rather average looking barn owl landed in front of Hermione with his leg held out with her copy of the Daily Prophet. She dropped a knut into the pouch on his leg, and he flew off again.

When she spread out the paper in front of her, she gasped. There on the front page was Draco Malfoy in all his glory, staring up at her with his trademark smirk. The picture somehow made him look evil, even to Hermione. She scanned the article quickly.

_Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy (currently in Azkaban) and Narcissa Black Malfoy, was arrested last evening on suspicion of joining He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as one of his Death Eaters. Sources tell us that young Mr. Malfoy could have joined as early as last summer. Top Aurors in the Magical Law Enforcement Office are currently attempting to determine if this is true. Mr. Malfoy was apprehended at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry where he has been an undercover spy posing as a student. _

"_I just can't believe it!" states Madame Maulkin of Madame Maulkin's Robes for All Occasions. "I fitted him for his very first school robes. I knew he was a rude child but I had no idea he was capable of this!" To see more character testimonials from upstanding wizards and witches in the community, see page 4._

Hermione's tears made dark splotches on her copy of the Prophet. Spy indeed! Would the Daily Prophet ever stop making up their own version of the news?

But that was how she got to know the real Draco, wasn't it? He _had _spied on her not too long ago.

Just then, Hermione was stunned to see the Malfoys' majestic eagle owl fly into the Great Hall. He soared around the high wooden beams once and then swooped down to the Gryffindor table straight to where she sat. To her further surprise, the owl dropped an ominous red envelope in front of her. He flicked his tail slightly, tossed his head, and with a look of disdain he was gone again.

The envelope started to smoke. Hermione wondered if she should make a run for it.

"We're right here," Harry said from beside her.

Hermione finally picked up the envelope like it was a poisonous snake and slid open the flap. At once the envelope jumped out of her hands and opened wide. Horrible, hysterical screaming began issuing from it in the unmistakable voice of Narcissa Malfoy.

And she had the entire student body's attention.

_YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF ONE HAIR ON MY SON'S HEAD COMES TO HARM, IT IS ON YOUR HANDS, MUDBLOOD!_

With that last insult, the envelope exploded in front of Hermione, showering her with sparks and singeing her face and hair.

Hermione noticed several things then. Her left cheek stung where it had been burned. Harry and Ron were looking at her with horror on their faces. Professor Sprout had gotten up from the staff table to come and assist her. Half of the students in the hall seemed to be in shock, and the other half seemed to be trying to act like they had not heard anything.

And Pansy Parkinson had burst out laughing.

Hermione watched as Pansy got up and slung her pack onto her shoulder. She was still chuckling to herself as she left the hall with her usual group of Slytherin girls. The doors had barely closed when an overwhelming feeling of rage came over her. She slammed her fists onto the wooden table suddenly.

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled. Harry jumped beside her.

Hermione was out of her seat and through the doors like a shot. When she got to the corridor, Pansy and her friends were halfway to the other end. Before she could even think, she pulled her wand and pointed it straight at Pansy's back.

"PARKINSON!"

Pansy whirled around and gasped. She quickly pulled her own wand out and pointed it at Hermione, eyeing her apprehensively.

"Careful where you point that thing, Mudblood," Pansy said with a sneer.

"Watch it or it just might slip," Hermione told her, looking murderous. The other students were beginning to file out of the hall now and crowded behind Hermione to watch what was going on. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had all worked their way to the front. They looked positively gobsmacked but had their wands in their hands, ready to help if needed.

"Is there some reason you want to die today?" Pansy asked her. Her wand hand seemed to shake a little as she said it.

"I just want to know why, Parkinson. Why did you turn him in? You were supposed to have cared about him!"

Pansy's eyes narrowed. "You think I turned him in?"

"Didn't you?"

"I have no idea how a Mudblood's mind works," Pansy said with disgust, "But surely you realize I would rather feed you to the giant squid than to hurt Draco?"

Hermione hesitated. "You're lying."

"You aren't important enough for me to lie to," Pansy spat. "I didn't turn him in. I _wouldn't _turn him in. Are you sure you didn't?"

Hermione was about to stun Pansy when Professor McGonagal burst through the Great Hall doors. "What is going on here? To your classes, everyone! Now!" She glared at Hermione and Pansy who warily lowered their wands. Pansy took the opportunity to quickly exit the corridor, her friends right behind her.

As the other students filed out, Hermione stood there for a moment processing what Pansy had told her. She realized she believed her when she said she didn't turn Draco in to the Ministry. But if she hadn't done it, who had?

She turned to find Harry, Ron, and Ginny waiting patiently behind her. "I...I don't think I'm going to class today," she told them. "I thought I could do it but I just don't think I can..."

Ginny patted her shoulder sympathetically. "You go back to the dormitory. I'll see your professors and get your assignments for you."

"Thank you," Hermione told her gratefully. With a small wave to Harry and Ron, she turned and went back in the direction of Gryffindor House. Harry and Ginny started down the corridor, but Ron watched Hermione until she started up the staircase before leaving for class.

When Hermione got back to her dormitory, she wasted no time in taking off her cloak and uniform. After pulling on some comfortable pyjamas, she crawled into bed and pulled the red and gold covers up to her chin. After a few moments, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of the blonde-haired boy who had somehow become the whole world to her.

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, that very same blonde-haired boy lay on a small bed in a cold dark cell dreaming of her.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

It was snowing in Hogsmeade. The roofs of all the quaint little shops were covered with thick snow that resembled jaunty white caps. The main street hadn't changed much over the years. It was a Saturday, and hundreds of Hogwarts students now wandered from place to place, sampling all the treats the different businesses had to offer.

The Three Broomsticks was overly crowded as usual. Students huddled around the tables in the small tavern drinking warm butterbeer and talking about all the purchases they had made that day. Madame Rosmerta's laughter was heard every few moments from the bar area as she served the patrons.

Hermione Granger walked to a small table in the back corner. She took off her cloak and red and gold scarf and placed them across the back of her chair. She looked very pretty in her blue sweater and favorite jeans as she sat down to wait. She glanced around the room, waving to her classmates and to Professor Hagrid who was sitting with the other teachers by the door.

She smiled warmly up at Ron Weasley when he sat down in the chair next to her. He handed her one of the butterbeers he had bought for the both of them. They sat and sipped their drinks slowly, letting the warmth seep back into their bodies. They talked about this and that, mostly studies and what they would do that evening after getting back to Hogwarts.

After a time, Ron slowly reached over and tentatively held Hermione's hand where it sat on the table. She smiled shyly and blushed but did not pull her hand away. He began to rub his thumb lightly across the back of her hand. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, and she laughed musically. As Hermione turned her head to look into his eyes, Ron leaned in and softly kissed her.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Draco sat straight up on the cot, his entire body covered in a cold sweat. The nightmare had seemed so real to him. He felt as if he had been watching it all happen before his eyes. His hand was still held out in front of him as if he could stop them from touching.

Just then, Draco heard a noise outside the cell window. A Dementor was gliding just on the other side of the bars. It had obviously been out there for some time.

"Doing a bloody good job of it, aren't you," Draco mumbled. He had had many bad dreams in the week he had been here so far. The Dementors had a way of keeping all the negative thoughts foremost in one's mind. Draco felt he would never be capable of being happy again. If it was this bad after a week, what would he be like after a year? Five years? Ten?

He turned around on the cot and leaned back against the stone wall. The worn striped prison garments he had been given chafed his skin. There were red splotches along his arms, and he itched all over. His feet were bare.

There would be no more fine silks for this Malfoy.

A meal had been pushed though the hole in his door while he had slept. There was a hunk of cheese with a small loaf of bread, and also a jug of water. He wasn't hungry, especially after his last nightmare. He picked it up and sat it on the stone shelf at the head of his cot for later.

He missed his big bed at Malfoy Manor. He missed being pampered and adored. He missed eating whatever he wanted. He missed his mother. He even missed the house elves who took care of his home.

Most of all, he missed Hermione.

A knock sounded at the metal door, and Draco sat up. It echoed around the small cell as he waited. With loud creaking of rusty old hinges, the door slowly came open.

"Come with me, Mr. Malfoy," The old guard told him.

Draco frowned. "Where are you taking me?"

"You're allowed a half-hour of time outside your cell once a week."

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He jumped off the cot and followed the guard out the door and down the dark hallway. It felt good to stretch his legs. When you could reach out your arms and touch both sides of your cell, there wasn't much room for exercise.

They walked down the hallway for some time. There were many cells just like his on both sides. Draco could hear eerie moaning coming from a few of them. He wondered how long they had been imprisoned here.

At the end of the hall was a large circular room. The floor was stone, and there were high windows that let in the light from outside. A table with several chairs around it was sitting in the middle of the floor.

The guard motioned for Draco to step further into the room. "I will be outside the door waiting to escort you back to your cell."

Draco nodded and walked to the middle of the room to the table. There were three other doors around the circle, and he guessed they led to other parts of the prison. This must be the common area for all the prisoners. He wondered if all prisoners had to take their exercise time alone or if they got to talk to any of the others held there.

Just as he finished that thought, one of the other doors opened and another prisoner was escorted in. He moved into the room slowly, and then the door closed and locked behind him. The other prisoner walked over to the table were Draco stood, and with a pang Draco realized he knew him. The face was haggard, the hair dull and dirty instead of its normal shiny white-blonde, but there was no mistaking who he was.

"Hello, Father," Draco said, glad to see that he was alive.

Lucius Malfoy looked up in momentary surprise. "Well, if it isn't my son, the blood traitor," he said in a low voice. "How did you come to be in here?"

Draco hung his head. Of course he would know about Hermione. He would know about Draco turning his back on the Dark Lord to save her. There were enough Death Eaters in here now to keep him fully informed.

"Someone turned me in," Draco told him. "I've been here a week now, and I don't get a hearing until February."

"I see." Lucius said. He eyed Draco appraisingly, and he thought even in here that his father seemed to find him lacking somehow.

"Mother has been frantic to hear from you, Father."

Lucius looked pained for a moment. "My letter writing privileges have been suspended. I tried to send a rather...shall we say...delicate message to a contact in Knockturn Alley. How is your mother?"

"She is worried but doing well. As soon as I'm allowed to write, I will tell her you're safe."

"And will you also be writing to Miss Granger?" Lucius asked him, his eyes suddenly boring into Draco's.

Draco hesitated. He broke his father's stare and looked down again.

"Oh yes," Lucius continued, "Bella told me exactly what my son has been doing in my absence."

Draco looked up again with pleading eyes. "Father, I tried to serve and bring glory to the family..."

Lucius interrupted him. "Silence, Draco! We have a very different idea about what brings glory to the family."

"I only wanted to..."

"Taking up with a Mudblood certainly does not qualify!"

"Don't call her that!" Draco's temper flared, and his hands unconsciously balled into fists at his sides.

Lucius was furious. "You forget who you're speaking to! If you had followed orders and done exactly as the Dark Lord had instructed, he would have freed me from this hell! I would have been back at his right hand as was my rightful place!" Lucius moved around the table to stand directly in front of Draco. "And what did you do, Draco? You threw away my only chance on a dirty piece of Muggleborn filth!"

"No, Father," Draco said, his own voice now a deadly calm, "You had no chance."

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "Explain yourself."

"The Dark Lord was furious with you, did you know that? Do you know why he made me a Death Eater? It wasn't for me to bring glory to the Malfoy name or to help you get out of Azkaban. He did it to punish you! He knew I would die if I tried to kill Albus Dumbledore. He was counting on it. He meant for me to die to punish you for losing his prophecy!"

"You are mistaken," his father said, unsure of himself for the first time. "Your mother would have told me..."

"Am I, Father? When Dumbledore died, did the Dark Lord send for you? My mission was carried out, even if Professor Snape assisted me. Did he even attempt to contact you before he suffered this last defeat? Did dear Aunt Bella," Draco snorted in disgust, "bring a message to you from him when she was brought back in?"

Lucius said nothing. Draco had never spoken to him that way. And he wasn't finished.

"As for Hermione Granger," Draco said, the name almost choking him, "She cared more about me in the short time we were together than you and all your pure-blood status ever did. So, Father, you can bloody well piss off."

With that, Draco turned back to the door that went to his cell. He knocked, and the guard waiting on the other side unlocked it and let him back out. Lucius was still staring at the door long after it had closed again.

Draco walked quickly back down the hall accompanied by the guard. Just before he opened the door to the cell again, Draco stopped him.

"If it's not too much trouble, I would rather not have any more time outside my cell."

"Are you sure about that, lad?"

"Yes, I am."

"Very well, then." The guard shook his head sadly as he closed and locked the heavy cell door.

Draco lay back down on the cot, alone once more. He closed his eyes and willed himself to go to sleep. At least he would get to see Hermione again in his nightmares.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Hermione packed her things into her heavy school trunk. Ron, Harry, and Ginny had finally persuaded her to go to The Burrow for Christmas. She wanted to just stay at Hogwarts and study, but she had given in to make her friends happy.

She sat down on the bed and stared out the window at the new snow covering the grounds. It had been almost two months since she had seen Draco. Not a minute went by that she didn't think of him. She tried to concentrate on other things, like her NEWT's coming up. She also tried to make it a point to smile for her friends. She liked to think she did a good job of fooling everyone.

Ron was being very sweet. She had refused in the end to accompany him to Hogsmeade, but he still persisted in trying to cheer her up. He walked with her to her classes, and he continued to study with her in the library. He had also begun taking her for long walks in the evenings before her duties. Sometimes he struck up a conversation, and sometimes he just walked silently beside her. Hermione was grateful for his company for the most part.

Sometimes she caught Ron staring at her with a worried expression. Did he see through her act? Surely noone could really know just how deep her depression had become. She had tried her very best to hide it, but Harry and Ron had been her best friends for a long time.

"Hermione!" called Ginny from the Common Room.

"Coming!" she called. She finished packing her trunk and then bewitched it to float down the stairs in front of her.

The Common Room was full of students waiting to catch the Hogwarts Express to go home for the holidays. Hermione sent her trunk to the portrait hole and joined Ron, Harry, and Ginny who were waiting for her by the fireplace. The excitement in the air was contagious.

"Time to be off," Harry said, taking Ginny by the hand. Hermione and Ron followed them out of the portrait hole and through the corridors to the Entrance Hall. Professor McGonagal was standing at the huge doorway, bidding the students Happy Christmas and giving instructions for returning after New Years. She patted Hermione on the shoulder briefly as she and the others left the castle.

It was not terribly cold today, so the walk to Hogsmeade Station was pleasant. The snow made everything look fresh and new, and Hermione enjoyed the walk. She could feel Ron's hand at the small of her back as if he was leading her and was afraid she would get lost. She didn't even try to stop herself from wishing the hand belonged to someone else.

They were able to find an empty compartment near the end of the train. Harry shared a bench with Ginny, and Hermione sat down with Ron by the window. Soon after they were seated, Neville Longbottom opened the compartment door.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Neville asked. He motioned to himself and Luna Lovegood who was standing closely behind him.

"Not at all, Neville," Harry said, welcoming him in.

"Thanks!"

Neville and Luna came in and sat down across from each other. Hermione realized after he sat that Neville had his mimbulus mimbletonia on his lap. It had doubled in size from the year before.

"Neville," she asked him, "how is your plant doing?"

"Oh, excellent, it's really coming along," Neville gushed. He lovingly tickled one of the boils on the plant, and it promptly showered him with stinksap. Neville grinned apologetically and pulled out his wand to clean himself off.

Hermione couldn't help herself and burst out laughing. When she stopped, she realized it had gotten quiet in the compartment. Everyone was looking at her like she had grown tentacles.

"I'm sorry, Neville," Hermione said, embarrassed. "It wasn't funny."

Neville grinned. "Actually, it was a bit funny. I think it likes to embarrass me like that." Everyone laughed while the plant crooned at him.

Harry and Ginny decided to play a game of exploding snap. Luna pulled out her ever present copy of The Quibbler, and Neville started to hum to his plant. Hermione gazed out the window for a moment, a smile still on her face. Ron watched her quietly.

"Hermione, you haven't laughed like that in ages," he said to her suddenly.

"I haven't?" Hermione hedged. She realized then that she had not been fooling him at all. She glanced at Ron quickly and then looked back out the window to watch the passing countryside. "I'm just not myself lately."

"You haven't been Hermione for a while now," Ron told her. "Sometimes I watch you and think to myself, where is she?"

"Azkaban," she mumbled, still not looking at him.

"I..." He didn't finish. Hermione turned to ask him what he was about to say and realized he wasn't looking at her anymore. His eyes were closed, and he was leaning back against the compartment wall. He seemed a million miles away from her.

Hermione had been so wrapped up in her own grief that she never realized until then that Ron was hurting too. She hadn't been able to see past her own despair just how much she had hurt him. Or maybe she just didn't want to admit it to herself. She couldn't bear the thought that she had caused him so much pain.

She knew they would have wound up together eventually. Ron had been a complete prat at times, especially when he was going out with Lavender, but she had no doubt that he cared about her. She would have been comfortable with Ron.

Then Draco had saved her. The more time she had spent with him, the more she realized she didn't want to settle for being comfortable. He made her feel more alive somehow. She wanted to feel the passion she felt when she and Draco were together. She could never feel that with Ron, no matter how hard she tried.

She loved Draco with all her heart, but she still cared for Ron. She cared for him very much. Even if a romance with him was now impossible, she still needed his friendship.

Why did she not tell Harry and Ron that she was still with Draco? She knew neither of them would have told anyone, but she had not said anything to them. Why had she not confided in her two best friends?

Deep down, she knew why. She was afraid that Ron would be angry. She couldn't stand it if that happened again, so she had made an unconscious decision to keep it from him. That decision had hurt him badly. Hermione wished she would have handled it differently now, but the time turner was long gone and there was no going back.

She glanced back over at Ron and saw that he hadn't moved. A surge of guilt went through her. She owed him an explanation – and an apology.

It was warm in the kitchen at The Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had made shepherd's pie, and Harry and Ron were both on their third helping. Ginny and Hermione just stared at them in horrified awe.

"Do you suppose one of their legs is hollow?" Ginny asked Hermione, her eyebrow raised. "How else could they eat that much?"

Hermione just shook her head and smiled. Harry had looked up at Ginny, stuck his tongue out at her, and went back to stuffing himself. Ron had ignored her altogether.

Ginny got up from the table. "I'm going up to bed. Come on, Hermione, before they explode all over us."

"All right," Hermione said with a grin. She got up and followed Ginny up to her bedroom where a cot was already set up for her use. She plopped down on it and stretched. Ginny jumped onto the bed and laid down on her stomach facing her.

"So how are you really?" Ginny asked her, her head cocked to the side and resting on her bent arms.

Hermione averted her eyes. "Fine."

"Right. And my dad is really part Grindylow. You should see him swim!"

"Okay, Ginny, I get it."

"I know you're not fine. How about you give me the truth now?" Ginny spoke sharply, but her look was kind.

Hermione sighed. Tears welled up before she could stop them. "I miss Draco so much it hurts. I spend most of my time worrying about him."

"I can see that," Ginny said. "You have basically been an inferi walking around for the last couple of months."

"I sometimes feel like he's lost to me and I'll never see him again." Hermione wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her maroon jumper.

Ginny moved a little closer to the edge of the bed. "Hermione, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"What do you see in Malfoy now anyway? He was always such a prat."

Hermione thought for a moment. How could she explain it to Ginny? "Remember when Draco and I went into hiding at Grimmauld Place?"

"Yes, after the fight with the Death Eaters at your house."

"Right. Well, shortly after we got there, Draco broke down. The stress of it all finally got to him, and he lost it right in front of me."

"I bet that was terrifying."

"Not as much as you think. For the first time, I got a glimpse of how he really was. We talked and talked, and I realized he was absolutely nothing like I thought. He was so much more."

Ginny smiled. "I have to admit. When I found out he disapparated with you that night to save your life, I thought it was bloody romantic."

"Yes, I thought so too," Hermione said, remembering.

"And not to mention he is incredibly good looking."

"Ginny!" Hermione threw her pillow at Ginny's head, but she smoothly ducked.

"What?" Ginny said defensively. "Is he not incredibly good looking?"

Hermione grinned. "Yes, he is definitely incredibly good looking."

"Don't give up hope. It will all work out," Ginny said with confidence. "Of course, in the meantime Ron won't give up trying to win you back."

"I wish he would," Hermione said. "Ron is one of my best friends, Ginny. I don't want to hurt him any more than I already have."

Ginny waved her hand in the air dismissively. "Don't worry about it. He will get it through his thick head eventually. For now, concentrate on relaxing and having a good Christmas."

Hermione sighed, her temporary good mood already forgotten. "How can I have a good Christmas? Draco is in Azkaban."

"Can you do anything about it right now?"

"No, but I wish I could," Hermione said. "I feel like it's my fault he's there."

Ginny frowned. "How is it your fault? Did you tell him to take the Dark Mark in the first place?"

"No, but..."

"Did you turn him in to the Ministry?"

"No, I would never do that..."

"Then explain to me why you're at fault."

"I guess that part isn't my fault," Hermione admitted.

Ginny sat up and put her hands on her hips. "No, it's not. Now you might as well try to get it off your mind for a bit and enjoy Christmas. All right? Promise?"

"I promise to try. How's that?"

"Fair enough." Ginny started to get her pyjamas off the hook by her bed when they heard a commotion downstairs. It sounded like several people had come into the house. Just then, they heard Mr. Weasley calling up the stairs.

"Hermione? Can you come down here a moment?"

Hermione glanced at Ginny who shrugged and went back to getting her pyjamas. She left her changing and descended the stairs back down to the kitchen. Harry and Ron were still there but were now sitting and rubbing their full stomachs while talking to Lupin, Kingsley, and Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked him.

"Hermione, please sit down. I have some news for you." Mr. Weasley motioned for her to join them at the table.

"Draco's hearing has been moved up," he said.

Hermione gasped. "When?" For the first time in weeks, she could feel hope building inside her.

Mr. Weasley smiled briefly. "In two days."

"Two days? He could be home for Christmas!" Hermione squealed. She thought she saw Ron tense out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, that all depends on how the hearing goes," Lupin spoke up. "I am going to speak for him, and so will Arthur. We were wondering...if...you might be willing to speak for him also."

"Yes!" Hermione cried without hesitation. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"Just tell the Wizengamot what happened this summer," Lupin told her. He wouldn't quite meet her gaze.

"Anything," Hermione said. She had the feeling something was wrong. She could sense it. "But Professor Lupin, what are you not telling me?"

Lupin didn't answer. He glanced over at Arthur who nodded curtly.

"Hermione, Draco has taken ill. That was the main reason the Ministry finally agreed to move up his hearing. If we don't get him out of Azkaban now, he won't live until February."


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Draco woke slowly and realized he wasn't alone in his cell. A cloaked figure stood over his cot accompanied by his guard. They were talking quietly to one another, but they stopped when they realized he was awake.

"Is there something you gentlemen wanted?" He croaked. He tried to clear his throat, but his chest burned with the effort and he wound up coughing.

"Mr. Malfoy," the guard told him, "The prison healer wants to give you another dose of lung potion."

"Ugh, I hate that stuff." Draco slowly sat up and drained the goblet offered to him and promptly choked on the foul liquid.

"That's the ticket," the guard said. "We'll come and get you in the morning. Big day tomorrow."

Draco nodded and laid back down on the cot. He pulled the thin blanket up as far as he could and rolled over onto his side. The healer nodded to the guard, and they left the cell together. Draco watched the door close on the pair just as it had been doing every day for over a week now.

_If pneumonia doesn't kill me, that ruddy potion would surely do the trick, _Draco thought to himself.

Looking back, choosing to stay in his cell all the time had been a bad idea. It was too cold and always just a little too damp. With no way to move around much in the limited space, Draco had taken to spending most days lying on his cot and feeling sorry for himself. It hadn't taken long for the ever-present chill to take over his body and cause serious illness.

He wondered how Cousin Sirius had had the strength to escape after 13 years. Obviously a life sentence in Azkaban was a subjective term. Six more months in here and Sirius' cousin Draco would be carried out in a box.

He got his mind off his burning chest by thinking about the hearing. He had no idea what to expect. What charges would be brought against him? Would anyone be there to support him? He wouldn't blame anyone if they didn't show up. What had he ever done in his miserable life to merit anyone's help?

_Stop that this instant!_ he could hear Hermione's voice say inside his head. _Stop putting yourself down and concentrate on coming back to me!_

Great. Now he was hallucinating. Must be the fever.

A deep cough tore through his chest and left him gasping.

There was one good thing about this hearing tomorrow. Draco would leave Azkaban, even if was only for a short while. No matter where in the Ministry his hearing would be, it had to be warmer than here.

Hermione waited nervously for Lupin and Mr. Weasley to come collect her to go to the Ministry. Mrs. Weasley had come to the table several times to offer her food, but she had no appetite. It seemed like time had come to an absolute standstill.

She had changed her shirt three different times while getting ready. She finally had settled for her blue sweater because it was Draco's favorite. Her hat and gloves were sitting on the chair beside her waiting for her to grab them and go.

"Hermione, Dear," Mrs. Weasley came over and said, "have you seen Ron anywhere? I need him and Ginny to de-gnome the garden again."

"Um, no...no I haven't," Hermione told her. As a matter of fact, Ron had left shortly after his father announced Draco's hearing two nights ago. She hadn't talked to him since. Wherever he was hiding, he obviously didn't want to be found.

"Me either," said Harry while bounding down the steps. He kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek and grabbed a roll out of a basket on the counter. He poured a cup of pumpkin juice and sat down beside Hermione.

"Where do you think he's gone?" Hermione asked him.

Harry spoke with his mouth full. "Dunno."

"I'll check the attic," Mrs. Weasley said. "I bet he's up there with that ghoul again." She climbed the stairs, calling for Ron as she went. Hermione glanced over at Harry who shrugged.

Just then Mr. Weasley came through the back door. "Ready Hermione? Harry?"

Hermione turned toward Harry with a shocked expression. "You're coming?'

"Yeah, I asked to come."

"I'm glad," Hermione said. She grabbed her hat and gloves and followed him and Mr. Weasley back out the door.

When Hermione got off the lift at the Ministry of Magic, she almost stepped back on. She was staring at the very hallway they had run down in 5th year to go with Harry to rescue Sirius. She felt slightly relieved when they veered off to the left and went down a flight of steps. She had no desire to revisit the Department of Mysteries. Once was more than enough.

She had heard about Courtroom 10 from Harry, but it still had not prepared her for the vastness of the huge circular room where the hearing was to be held. Stone benches completely wrapped around the walls. There was a large podium at the other end of the circle where members of the Wizengamot were already seated. A lone wooden chair was in the center of the room with iron chains hanging off of the arms. Aurors stood on either side of it.

Hermione followed closely behind Mr. Weasley and Harry as they filed around the back of the room. They climbed up the steps and took seats just to the right of the Ministry officials. Harry squeezed Hermione's hand briefly as she sat down. As she glanced at him questioningly, he nodded to the wooden chair. Her breath caught in her chest.

Draco was sitting there.

He was horribly thin, and there were dark shadows under his eyes. He seemed to be struggling to breathe and trying very hard not to cough. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. He kept his eyes on his robes and did not look up.

Tears started to pour down Hermione's face as she took in his appearance. She wanted to go to him right then. She hadn't realized she had risen from her seat until Harry put his hand on her arm and shook his head. She quickly sat back down and gave a small sob.

Draco's head snapped up. His gaze hungrily took in each face around the room until he found the one he sought. His pale lips mouthed a single word.

_Hermione. _

Their eyes met, and Draco gave her a ghost of his old smirk. Hermione smiled through her tears. Draco frowned and shook his head at her slowly.

_Don't cry._

"Okay, I think it's about time to get started here," said Rufus Scrimgeour. Hermione's attention was drawn immediately back to the Wizengamot. Draco also sat a little straighter in the wooden chair as the Minister of Magic ruffled through his parchment.

"This is the hearing of Mr. Draco Malfoy. The charges are as follows: Mr. Malfoy knowingly and voluntarily joined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and carries a Dark Mark as proof of that allegiance. Also, Mr. Malfoy knowingly committed conspiracy to murder that almost took the life of Hogwarts student Katie Bell..."

_Damn, didn't think they knew about that one, _Draco thought.

"Thirdly, Mr. Malfoy was directly involved in the murder of Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

_That's it. I'm done for. _

Hermione involuntarily gasped. It wasn't starting out very well. Harry grasped her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Scrimgeour cleared his throat and continued. "Mr. Malfoy, do you understand the charges against you?"

"Yes," Draco croaked and let out a deep cough. Hermione was alarmed at how bad he sounded.

"Please bring forth the Ministry's first witness."

Two aurors came into the room leading a squirming prisoner. When they stopped at the front of the Wizengamot, Draco almost groaned aloud. Now he knew where the Minister had gotten his information.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Scrimgeour said, "You do realize that your testimony here today does not necessarily lessen your prison sentence, do you not?"

"Yes, Minister," Bellatrix said silkily.

"And do you give your information willingly?"

"Yes, Minister," She repeated. "I can no longer stay silent for my nephew, the blood traitor."

"Very well. Please tell the Wizengamot what you know to be true."

Bellatrix cackled madly. "Draco was given the task of murdering Albus Dumbledore by the Dark Lord. I helped Draco obtain the cursed necklace from Borgin, and he had it sent to Hogwarts to Dumbledore. But my nephew was sloppy in his planning and almost killed the young Gryffindor instead."

"Interesting," said Scrimgeour. "Mr. Malfoy, do you deny her allegations?"

Draco barely glanced at his aunt. "No, I don't deny it."

"Please note that Mr. Malfoy does not deny that he purchased a cursed necklace with the intent to use it to kill Albus Dumbledore. Now, Mrs. Lestrange, what can you tell us about the night Dumbledore was murdered?"

"The Carrows tell me that they were on the tower with Draco and Dumbledore the night he died."

"Did you see this yourself?"

"No, Minister, I did not."

"Mr. Malfoy, were you present the night the Headmaster was killed?"

"Yes, but I didn't..."

"Did you go up to the tower with the intent on killing Dumbledore?"

Draco looked at the floor. "Yes."

"Please note that Mr. Malfoy admits that he went to the top of the tower with the intent on killing Albus Dumbledore. Thank you, Mrs. Lestrange. You have been most cooperative." Scrimgeour motioned to the aurors, and they led Bellatrix back out of the room, struggling once more as she went.

Hermione glanced over at Harry, and his mouth was set in a grim line. Things weren't going well at all. Draco seemed to realize this as well. He had slumped back down in his chair and continued to look down.

"Now, who would like to speak in defense of Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

Mr. Weasley stood up and raised his hand. "Minister, Arthur Weasley, if you please sir. I would like to say that even though Draco became a Death Eater, he did turn from that path and help the Order of the Phoenix. Also, I know for certain that Draco did not kill Albus Dumbledore."

Scrimgeour frowned. "How do you know this Arthur?"

"Sir, I learned from Severus Snape that he was asked to kill Professor Dumbledore by the Headmaster himself. Snape acted on Dumbledore's wishes, not Draco's plan."

"Were you at the top of the tower that night?"

"No Sir," Arthur shook his head, "I was not."

"Very well," the Minister said. "Arthur, for the record, were you or were you not reprimanded five years ago for illegally bewitching a Muggle car?"

"Yes, but what does that..."

Scrimgeour cut him off. "Thank you Arthur. Is there anyone else who would like to speak?"

Hermione's heart sank. The Minister had intentionally discredited Mr. Weasley for trying to speak for Draco. He obviously wanted to make an example of Draco no matter what.

"I would like to speak." Professor Lupin called from the back of the room. He had been standing near the door. He walked up closer to the chair in the middle and stopped.

"Yes?"

"Remus J. Lupin, Minister," Lupin told him. "I was present when Draco gave inside information about

what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was planning. I myself heard him giving up the details for a Muggle attack. He has turned from being a Death Eater."

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin," Scrimgeour said. "Please note that Remus J. Lupin is a known werewolf."

Harry groaned. Several of the Wizengamot had gasped. Lupin shook his head sadly, turned, and left the courtroom with his head held high. Hermione could feel the tears building up again.

Scrimgeour cleared his throat. "Is there anyone else?"

Hermione stood. Harry stood alongside her. She looked at him, confused, but he shook his head again at her.

"I want to say something," Harry said.

The Minister looked taken aback for a moment. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, Minister," Harry said loudly. "Draco Malfoy informed me personally that an attack was being planned on my best friend here, Hermione Granger. She would be dead now if it weren't for him. He is no more a Death Eater now than I am." He glared at the Minister challengingly as if daring Scrimgeour to do his worst. Hermione just nodded furiously.

"Very well, then, Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour said grudgingly. "Is that everyone who will speak in his defense?"

"There is one more," Lupin called from the doorway.

Once again, a pair of aurors brought someone in and up to the Wizengamot. Hermione made another involuntary sound. Draco raised his head then and was shocked to see his father standing there.

"What is the meaning of this?" Scrimgeour roared.

"Lucius Malfoy, Minister," Draco's father said. "When I found out Bella was brought forth to speak I asked that I also be allowed to speak for the defense as I have crucial information."

"What could you possibly add, Mr. Malfoy?"

"You have to let my son go, Minister. None of this is his fault."

Scrimgeour laughed sarcastically. "And how do you come to _that_ conclusion?"

"Draco is innocent of all charges, Minister. Draco was under the Imperius Curse when he joined the Dark Lord and took the Mark. He had been under the Imperius Curse up until Dumbledore was killed."

Draco's eyes grew wide. Low whispering broke out over the Wizengamot. Scrimgeour tapped his wand loudly on the wooden podium but to no avail.

"Who put him under the curse?" Scrimgeour asked, his voice rising now.

"The Carrows took turns making sure he stayed under."

"How do you know this?"

"It was I who ordered them to do it. I thought that I could gain favor again with the Dark Lord through my son being in his service."

The Minister was stunned. "Very well," he said. The aurors turned and took Lucius back out. As he passed Draco's chair, Lucius seemed to be pleading for forgiveness with his eyes. Draco was too shocked to acknowledge him.

A small witch toward the back of the Wizengamot stood. "All those in favor of dismissing the charges against Draco Malfoy, please signify by raising your right hand." A very large percentage of the group raised their hands. Hermione held her breath excitedly. "Opposed?" Very few hands went up.

Rufus Scrimgeour sighed in defeat. "Mr. Malfoy, you are free to go."

Draco stood up smiling, and then another cough ripped from his chest. Just as Hermione reached him, he collapsed.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Someone had hit Draco with a bludger. That was the only thing that could make his chest hurt like it did. He groaned and tried to readjust to make himself more comfortable.

He had been so accustomed to moving sparingly on his prison cot that he was momentarily startled when he didn't feel the edge. Once more, these were soft silk sheets, not his dirty thin blanket. His eyes opened and he attempted to focus. He could make out his Slytherin bed hangings above him.

He was home.

He stretched his arms out sideways, relishing the fact that he was in his own bed again. His right hand snaked all the way across the mattress, while his left hand only traveled a short way and was held up by something heavy lying on top of his bedclothes. Cautiously, Draco lifted his head.

Hermione was lying next to him sleeping. She was fully clothed, and she had pulled a traveling cloak over herself as a blanket. He pulled his hand from under the covers and brushed a strand of wayward hair from her face. Her eyelids fluttered open.

"Hello, Love," Draco said to her softly.

"You're finally awake," Hermione said, yawning. She reached over and felt his forehead.

Draco frowned. "Have I been sleeping long?"

"Almost four days. You were delirious before that."

"Delirious?"

"You had a horrific fever. You were talking out of your head," Hermione said, a relieved smile now on her lips. "They wanted to take you to St. Mungo's straightaway but you wouldn't have any of it. You kept demanding to be taken home. Their best healers have been coming everyday to tend you."

Draco could remember small bits about being levitated and wizards in medical robes. He seemed to remember overhearing some type of argument, and there was a quick flash of Hermione wiping his head with a cloth and humming to him softly.

He suddenly realized Hermione was wearing the same clothing she had worn at the hearing. "How long have you been here?" he asked her.

"I've been here the whole time."

"The whole time?" Draco said, incredulous. "You mean you haven't left this room for almost a week?"

"You asked me to stay with you," Hermione said simply. "Now please calm down before you get sick again."

"What day is it anyway?"

"Almost New Year's Eve."

Draco groaned. "You missed Christmas for me."

"You asked me to stay," she repeated. "Now how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling kind of weak but loads better." Draco lay there for a moment, and then a mischievous glint crept into his eye. "All I had to do was ask?"

Hermione frowned. "Yes."

"Then would you lie down beside me?" He pulled back the bedclothes and motioned for her to climb under the covers. Hermione hesitated for a moment and then joined him. His arms came around her, and she snuggled into his chest.

Draco sighed. "Now this is how I _should_ have spent the last four days."

"I was so worried, Draco. I thought you were going to die," Hermione said. She began to cry silently. Draco just held her for several moments until her shaking subsided.

"I missed you, Love," he finally told her. Hermione reached up to kiss him, but Draco turned his head.

"Sorry," he said, "but I haven't brushed since before I went to Azkaban."

Hermione laughed. "All right, later then. Are you hungry at all?"

"Actually, I am. Ravenous, in fact."

Hermione sat up then. "Cricket, could you please come here?"

A small house elf appeared with a _crack!_ at the foot of the bed. "Yes, Miss?"

"Cricket, would you mind please getting Master Draco something to eat?"

"Oh yes Miss, right away." With another _crack! _the house elf disapparated.

Draco sat up and looked at Hermione strangely. "How on Earth did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How did you just give her an order? House elves usually only obey their masters."

"Well, Cricket knows I have been taking care of her Master Draco for the past few days, and she has been helping me. She's a sweet little elf, isn't she?"

If it seemed strange to Draco that Hermione was on a first name basis with one of his house elves, he didn't show it. "Yes, she has taken care of our family for many years."

At that moment Cricket the house elf reappeared with a large tray. She had brought Draco some soup, bread, and fruit. There was also a small pitcher of water. She sat the tray down on the bed, bowed deeply, and was gone.

Draco immediately poured some water and downed it in one gulp. His throat was parched. Hermione smiled while she refilled his cup twice more. She was glad to see him finally feeling better.

After Draco ate some of the soup, he retreated into the bathroom to wash. He brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. The warm water helped ease the soreness left in his chest after the bout of pneumonia. After he put on his favorite old pyjama pants, he finally felt more like himself.

Hermione was already sitting on the sofa when Draco came out of the bathroom and joined her. A fire had been built and now was making the room warm and toasty. Draco put his arm around Hermione as they sat there staring at the flames together. Hermione was absentmindedly tracing circles on his bare chest.

"Some hearing, huh?" Draco said suddenly, making Hermione jump.

She looked up at him. "Do you remember much about it?"

"I remember the hearing. Things didn't get hazy until I stood up afterwards."

"So you remember your father coming in?"

'Yeah, I remember that all right." Draco frowned. "I can't believe he did it."

Hermione hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry your father did that to you."

Draco turned to her then, his eyes suddenly boring into her own. "What do you mean?"

Hermione met his gaze and was confused by the intensity of it. "I'm sorry he had you put under the Imperius Curse. It was inexcusable."

"He didn't," he said softly, almost to himself.

"I'm sorry? What do you mean he didn't?"

"He didn't have me put under the Imperius Curse. Father lied."

Hermione shook her head slightly. "I'm not sure I understand."

Draco took her gently by the shoulders. "Hermione, remember in fourth year with Professor Moody? We were all taught to throw off the Imperius Curse. I was quite good at it."

Understanding dawned. "So he lied to save you from Azkaban."

"Yes, he did," Draco said sadly. "I guess maybe in his own way he was finally trying to make things right."

"I'll always be grateful to him for that," Hermione vowed.

Draco smiled. "You never thought you would say that, I'd wager." Hermione laughed and then laid her head back on his chest.

After a while, Hermione sat back up. "I guess I should leave you alone for a bit. Your mother will want to come visit now that you're awake." She started to rise off of the sofa, but Draco's hand stopped her.

"Why do you have to leave?"

"Your mother and I aren't really on the best of terms right now." Hermione decided not to tell him that it had almost come down to a duel between the two women. Only Draco's fevered insistence that she stay could make Narcissa Malfoy change her mind.

Draco seemed to understand or at least accept her explanation for now. "All right then. Are you going home?"

"No," Hermione said. "I need to go get my things from The Burrow. I was spending Christmas with them until the hearing."

She got up from the sofa and grabbed her traveling cloak. Draco jumped up a little too suddenly and swayed. Hermione turned to steady him and was surprised when his arms came around her. She turned her face up to his, and he kissed her urgently. When they drew apart, he leaned down and whispered softly in her ear.

"Please hurry back. We've been apart far too long as it is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione apparated back to The Burrow. She knocked on the back door and smiled when Harry let her in. He didn't smile back. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw that Mrs. Weasley had her head on the table sobbing. Ginny and Mr. Weasley were on either side of her trying to comfort her.

"What's happened?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Ron's gone," Harry told her. He looked as if he was fighting back his emotions. Ginny glanced up at them then and shook her head from side to side.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. "What?"

"He's left," he whispered. "Just this morning." Harry motioned for Hermione to follow him into the other room. After they had gone in and sat down, Harry turned back to her. "He's decided to go and stay with Charlie in Romania. He's not coming back to school with us."

Hermione was stunned. It was as if someone had doused her with a bucket of water from the lake at Hogwarts. "But that's ridiculous. Why would he do that?"

"I was hoping you would have the answer," Harry said quietly. He looked slightly accusatory. "He sure didn't tell me what he was on about."

"Harry, I haven't even been here."

"I know that, Hermione." Harry raked his fingers through his hair impatiently, making it stand up even more than usual. He looked at her suddenly. "He never said anything to you at all about not going back to school?"

"No, nothing," Hermione said, now close to tears again herself.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I just can't believe my best mate would just up and leave without telling me why."

"I wish I knew."

"Yeah." Harry picked up a small box wrapped in bright green Christmas paper and handed it to Hermione. "By the way, he left this for you."

Hermione turned the box over and over in her hands for a moment before sliding her fingernail under the edge of the wrapping paper. A smaller box was inside. When she opened it, she gasped. There was a beautiful silver rose pendant on a long chain nestled on a bed of parchment in the bottom. She pulled it out for Harry to see, and he gave a low whistle.

Hermione started to place the pendant back in the box when she noticed the parchment had writing on it. She pulled it out of the box and unfolded it slowly. Her eyes filled with tears as she read the words Ron had written to her.

_Oh Ron, please no..._

Harry awkwardly put his arms around her while she sobbed.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

The talk with his mother had gone a little better than Draco thought it would. She was so happy he was feeling better that she was more than willing to show Hermione a little more courtesy. He was sure that Hermione taking care of him around the clock had also helped. Narcissa had stayed a few minutes with her son and then left him to get some rest.

Draco wandered around his room for a little while and then noticed his wand lying on his bedside table along with his ring bearing the Malfoy Crest. He must have gotten the wand back after the hearing. He put on his ring and picked up his wand, gratified to see sparks shoot out of the tip. It felt good to have it back in his hand again, like he had been missing a part of himself.

"Master?" Cricket apparated at the foot of his bed and peeked over it timidly. "There's someone here to see you, Sir."

"Show them in, then," Draco said, curious. The house elf bowed low and then disapparated. Several moments later, a small knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

Cricket opened the door and bowed. His caller came through the door, and Draco was instantly on alert. This was probably not going to be pleasant.

"What do you want, Weasley?" Draco said warily. He unconsciously raised his wand. "Hermione's not here right now."

"I know, Malfoy," Ron said, his own wand held loosely by his side. "I would like a moment of your time, if possible."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Ron seemed to steel himself. "I am. I'm leaving the country. You won't see me again after today."

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

Draco smirked. "This is the part where you explain to me why I care."

"Malfoy, I have a confession to make." Ron swallowed once and then continued. "I...I turned you in to the Ministry."

"_STUPEFY!"_

Ron Weasley fell with a thud back against the bedroom door, banging his head and slumping over to the side. Draco crossed the room swiftly and pointed his wand right at his face. A black rage consumed him. Right here was the miserable git who had caused him so much pain for the past three months. Who had almost cost him his life.

Whose best friend was the girl Draco loved.

Draco sighed and backed up a few steps. He sat on the arm of the sofa and watched broodingly for several minutes until Ron sat up groaning and rubbing his head.

"The only reason you aren't dead, Weasel, is because Hermione would never forgive me."

Ron glanced up at him as he pulled himself back to his feet. He made sure to keep his wand in front of him now. "Look, I need to get this out, okay?"

"Fine, then. Have out with it," Draco said, holding his wand steady.

"I regret it, I really do," Ron began. "I was desperate. Before this summer, it looked like Hermione and I were finally going to get together. Things were starting to work out. I was so close..." Ron paused and then glared at Draco with unabashed dislike. "And then you showed up and took her away from me."

"If you're looking for an apology get ready for disappointment."

"I couldn't believe she would choose you over me. And then when we got back to school it looked like the two of you had broken up. I began to have some hope again..." Ron almost looked in pain. "But then I found out you had just been keeping it secret."

"Which was our privilege, of course," Draco reminded him.

"I convinced myself that if I could just get her away from you for a while that she would see reason..."

Ron's plan became clear to Draco. "So, you thought you'd get me sent to Azkaban and then have a clear shot at getting Hermione back."

"Yeah, that was pretty much it."

"And just how did that work out for you?" Draco asked him coldly.

Ron laughed humorlessly. "She never stopped loving you for a minute. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yes, that sounded lovely," Draco said, "But I still don't know why you're telling me all this."

"I want to ask a favor of you."

"You must be mental."

"Just hear me out. I'm going to go live in Romania and never see Hermione again. Honestly, it's just as much for me as it is for her. To keep seeing her every day is just going to make it all worse, and I just don't think I can handle it anymore.

All I ask from you is that you keep my secret. Please don't tell Hermione I turned you in."

Draco was stunned. "Why would I do that for you?"

"Don't do it for me. Do it for Hermione. Think of how much it would hurt her to know that it was me. I want to spare her anymore pain if I can. Of course, that depends on you now."

"But why tell me any of this at all? You could have left and I would have never known it was you."

Ron sighed. "Because, I'm sorry for what I did. I wish I could take it back but I can't. All I can do is make it right from now on."

After a moment, Draco reluctantly agreed. "All right, I'll keep your secret. But just so there's no mistake. If you ever cause anymore trouble between us..."

"I won't. I give you my word on that."

Draco nodded. "Then we have an agreement."

Ron turned and opened the door. Just before he exited the room, he turned back to Draco. "Just so you know...you had it easy in Azkaban."

Draco frowned. "How so?"

"You didn't have to see the look in Hermione's eyes every day you were gone."

With that, he left.

_Later that evening..._

Draco was in bed scanning a copy of the Daily Prophet when Hermione finally made it back to Malfoy Manor. When she entered the bedroom, he could tell she had been crying. Her face was red and puffy and her eyes were swollen. Draco wondered just how much she knew.

She took off her cloak and laid it across one of the chairs by the fireplace. Reaching into the inside pocket, she pulled out a small box. She climbed onto the bed with Draco and handed the box to him.

"It's from Ronald," she said, sniffing slightly.

Draco opened the box and pulled out the parchment and pendant. After examining the fragile rose for a moment, he handed it to Hermione. He unfolded the parchment and began to read.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I've done a lot of thinking, and I've decided not to return to school. I'm going to stay with Charlie in Romania and help him with his dragons. I was never really that good in classes anyway. _

_I want you to know that I will always love you. I know you don't love me the same way, and that's all right. If you ever need me for anything, just send me an owl and I'll be right there on the spot. I mean it._

_I had gotten the rose pendant to give to you for Christmas, but now I hope you'll keep it as a token of our friendship and to always remember me._

_I will always be your best friend. _

_Love always, _

_Ron_

Draco wanted to rip the parchment to shreds. Instead, he folded it carefully and placed it back in the box. He held the box out to Hermione, and she placed the pendant gently back inside.

Draco deliberated for a moment. "Actually, Weasley came by here this afternoon."

"He did?" Hermione exclaimed in surprise. "Why in the name of Merlin would he come here?"

This was the time. Draco could tell Hermione exactly what Weasley had done. He could have his revenge on the red-haired prat once and for all. Hermione would never want to speak to Weasley again.

But it would destroy her.

"He just told me he was leaving," he said finally. "And he wanted to make sure I would always take care of you."

Hermione brow furrowed but she seemed to accept his answer. She looked like she was trying hard not to cry again. "I can't believe he left."

"I'm sosorry, Love," Draco said softly. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah, eventually," she said, wiping her eyes. "After I jinx him into oblivion."

The thought of Hermione jinxing Ron made him smile. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione looked up at him for a moment. "Maybe later. Right now I just want to be with you."

Draco smiled. "As you wish." He put his arms around Hermione and kissed the top of her head. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, emotionally drained. He began to softly stroke her hair and hum to her. Within minutes, she was asleep.

Hermione awoke with the room in total darkness with only the moonlight streaming through the windows. What time was it? How long had she been asleep?

She started to get up but realized she couldn't move. Both of Draco's arms were firmly around her, and one of his legs was thrown over hers. He was fast asleep. Her left hand was clasped in his, and his breath was warm on the back of her neck.

She seemed to have a vague memory of Draco lying her down and removing her shoes. He had then crawled in bed beside her and pulled the blankets over them. The fire had died down during the night, but Hermione was warm and comfortable in his arms. He felt _so good_. She tried to scoot in a little closer without waking him.

"You keep moving around like that and I'm afraid there's going to be trouble," a sleepy voice mumbled just behind her left ear.

"Trouble?" Her breath caught in her throat.

He didn't answer. He had begun slowly kissing down the side of her neck as he lightly ran his hand down her side. She could feel her pulse quickening.

"Draco?" she whispered. She turned over to face him, and he kissed her tenderly. As the moments passed, his kisses became more urgent. His hands were rubbing up and down her back, moving a little lower each time. Then his hand slid down and pulled her closer to him.

And she suddenly understood just what Draco meant by trouble.

Hermione eased away from him and sat up. "I'm so sorry...I...I can't do this."

"I know, Love." She peeked over at him, and he was lying on his back with his thumb and forefinger pressed against the bridge of his nose. "Just give me a moment."

"I'm sorry," she whispered again.

Hermione felt Draco's hand rub her shoulder gently as he sat up beside her. "No, I'm sorry. It was my fault for getting carried away."

"I was getting carried away myself."

"Yes, well," Draco said with a small smirk. "I would like to think that means I was good at it."

Hermione smiled. "Better than good. It's just that is something I want to save for marriage."

"Marriage? You can't be serious," Draco said, feigning shock.

But she was serious. Tears began to glisten in her eyes and threatened to spill over onto her cheeks. This was something obviously very important to her, and he had screwed it up with his cheek.

"Hey..." Draco brushed the tears away and cupped her face. "I was only joking. I can be such a troll sometimes, can't I?"

"No, it's okay. I know you were joking." She started tracing the outline of the serpent on the bedspread with her finger.

Draco looked at her seriously. "Hermione, I have every intention of marrying you."

It seemed as if the very air in the room had fallen silent. Hermione's finger stopped moving. She looked back up at him, her eyes as big as saucers. He could see the doubt clearly etched on her features.

"You don't believe me?"

"I..."

"Hermione, Love, for the past three months I've had nothing else to think about but you. Maybe my mind was made up even before then. I want to marry you. As soon as I possibly can."

Hermione looked uncertain. "What about school?"

"You go back and finish school. I'm not going back. I'm planning to take over Father's business interests and the running of the estate. After you finish your education and I get things settled here, we can set a date for the wedding."

Hermione searched his face for any sign that he was joking and found none. "You're not just winding me up, are you?"

"What can I say to convince you I really mean it?" Draco asked her, slightly anxious.

Hermione thought for a moment and then smiled. A surge of happiness bubbled up inside her. "Just that you love me."

"I love you, Hermione," he said softly. He took off his Malfoy Crest ring and lifted her left hand. "Will you marry me?" He slipped the ring gently onto her finger.

Hermione stared down at her hand for a moment and then gazed into his gray eyes lovingly. "Yes, Draco. I will marry you."

Draco leaned in then and kissed her. Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a time, they broke apart again.

"Guess I should go sleep on the sofa now," Draco said, smiling hugely.

"No, you've been ill. Besides, I don't want you to go," Hermione told him. "Can't you just promise to behave instead?"

Draco held his hands up and tried to look innocent. "All right, I promise to behave. Can I sleep here then?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, as long as you don't totally behave."

_The End._

_x_

_x_

_x_

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed reading my story. If you would like to see more Draco and Hermione, please leave me a review! I love getting reviews! Thanks again!


End file.
